Yugioh Unlimited Boundary
by Alastor Nightshade
Summary: Everyone is encouraged to read the last page, send me PM's or leave your comments. Make it more than just -my- story. Story officially closed, visit my profile or read the final chapter to access the new version.
1. Episode 1

_**Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary**_

_Episode 1 - Arata Muteki, the Furious Genex Controller!_

I have never seen so many people in one place before...

People as far as my sight would take me waited behind the docks at the end of the city. Teenagers my age to adults in their twenties seemed to be here, waiting for the boat to take us to the Academy. Worried mothers and proud fathers cried as the thought of their children leaving entered their minds, forcing them to hug their young ones. It almost made me sad, to think no one was going to miss me like that...

I sat at the edge of the wooden dock, legs dangling above the water, with a small backpack to accompany me. I was here for the same reason everyone else was, to attend Duel Academy. I risked being pushed into the water several times by the impatient crowd by sitting over the dock's edge, but I kept a tight grip on the wooden support below me, making sure I was safe. I watched the sun above me without a word, swirling the tip of my bare foot in the water. Before I could get too comfortable, however, the sounds of a roaring horn sent most of the crowd into a frenzy.

A titanic ship sailed towards Domino City, a blue and white color scheme with the emblem DA on its sides. As it neared closer and closer, the crowd did its best to contain itself. Even I had a hard time calming down. My heart was racing and the smile on my face was something I didn't use often. I held my bag tight to my torso and rose up to my feet, sliding back into my black high-heels. For this occasion, I wore a pair of black jeans with a white belt across my waist, my buckle design a sunflower of the same color, My torso was neatly covered in a white tank-top, a swirling crimson, floral design across the face and along the back.

Nervously, I played with the crimson bangs that fell from my short hair, parted along the center, extending straight down to my shoulders. I had a hard time keeping my hair from covering my emerald eyes, so when I'm nervous or scared, I play with the tips of my bangs or brush the front of my hair. The boat only seemed larger as it sailed closer, and as it finally arrived at a halt, the crowd became even more impatient. Everyone tried to fit on the docks at one time, forcing plenty of pushing and shoving.

From the surface of the boat, a large ramp was descended, and everyone in the crowd became silent.

"Good morning, future students!" yelled a man from atop the ramp, dressed in a very professional suit, with the emblem of the school pinned to his chest. "This vassal will take all who come aboard to Duel Academy, any and all disorderly conduct will cause for immediate expulsion from the school and will be sent back to Domino City when the boat ends its voyage!"

That quote stirred up the crowd a little.

"All passengers will be asked their name and duelist I.D before entering the ship to authentication. Now, all to Duel Academy, aboard!" The man finished his short speech, and on command, the crowd struggled to fit on the wooden ramp. Everyone trying to get there at once was very dangerous, and I didn't like to be around such large crowds of people... I stayed behind until the commotion died down, despite how excited I myself was.

It took almost an hour until I was able to board, and as I nervously approached the man in charge, I struggled to remember my I.D number. I had chanted it in my head for the past hour, but when the time came to recite it, I froze.

"Name and I.D, please," He asked me in a monotonous, robotic voice, without even sparing me eye contact.

"E-Enzeru... Ado... Adokenai..." I coughed. "Enzeru Adokenai, I.D...2527867," I told him, smiling with relief that I had remembered it. He typed the number into a small hand-held, and only a second later, he told me I was approved. I stepped on to the boat, embraced my bag tightly, and stared in wonder at the outstanding size of the vassal.

I was the last person on the boat, and with my entrance, several men in sailor's uniform ran over to help the first man with the ramp. I took a long, deep breath and stretched my arms to the heavens. I was so excited! I got to go to Duel Academy!

The surface of the boat consisted of smoke stacks, a large protrusion at the very center, leading up into the captains room, or down into the lower deck. My gaze, and my attention, were soon stolen by the sounds of a loud crash. People cheered as more and more gathered around something towards the back of the boat. Curious, I decided to join the building crowd and run towards the commotion. Within my first few steps, I found myself falling to the ground, tripping over my heels. My body hit the ground face-first, and my shoes went flying off behind me.

"Oww..." I cried, finally mustering the strength to sit up after a few minutes of lying there. I was stupid to run in heels, but without them, I looked so much shorter than everyone else. It was worth the discomfort not to be made fun of.

When I finally pushed myself back to my feet, I kept my heels in my hand and tried running again.

"My turn, I draw!" I heard someone, a woman, yell at the center of the crowd. A duel must have been going on! Instantly, my excitement increased. I had to fight through the crowd for a minute or so to be able to see anything, but once I advanced to the front of the crowd, my arms strangled my bag in an effort to contain myself. I saw a beautiful woman, straight, raven hair cascading down to her waist to the edges of her blue skirt, with eyes to match the color, and a white blouse over her torso, a strip of blue up the chest, with gauntlets and boots over her arms and legs. The woman stood behind a very large hologram of her monster, one I had never seen before. It was robotic, hovering in the air via jets of blue flame on its underside. Both of its arms adorned, what looked like, multiple flame throwers, with a large one at its center.

She seemed to be dueling the man on her opposite, and it was her turn. The man looked very cocky, with a Royal Decree face-up on his side, and a Necro Gardna (600/1300, Dark/Warrior, Level 3) in defense position. I heard someone ask behind me:

"What's going on here?"

"That loser over there thought he could take on Arata Muteki, so the two of them are dueling to prove if he is any good," Someone answered him, distracted by the frozen duel.

"Who is Arata Muteki?" The same man asked. I would have asked if he didn't.

"You don't know? What are you, a novice?"

"Arata Muteki is said to be the best duelist at the academy, this is only her second year as an Obelisk student. She's the closest thing to professional!"

I smiled.

"You were foolish to challenge me, kid," Arata said with a smile on her face, adding the card she drew to her hand. "Thermal Genex! (2400/1200, Machine/Synchro/Effect, Level 8) Attack his Necro Gardna!"

On command, the creature aimed its gigantic arms at the opponent's monster, firing a torrent of sapphire flame towards him. Within seconds, Necro Gardna was no more.

"Because my monster was in defense mode, I take no dam--"

"Thermal Genex's effect activates! When I destroy a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the number of Genex monsters in the Graveyard times two-hundred," Arata interrupted him. No one knew what to say as the duelists life points decreased to zero. All anyone could do was clap while the boy walked back into the crowd, given a "Good Job" by his friends.

The holograms faded away and Arata stood up straight, lowering her duel disk to her side. She looked into the crowd, her black bangs hiding most of the left side of her face. "Is anyone else brave enough to duel me?" She smiled.

I couldn't contain myself. After hearing the crowd's dead silence, I had to speak out. I had to get in on this. "I am, I'll duel you!"

Everyone around me just stared, like I was an idiot with a death wish. Arata even stared at me, confused. I walked out of the crowd and towards the girl with an excited smile on my face. "You, kid? Are you sure?" She looked like she was fighting back laughter. That only inspired me more.

"Yes ma'am, I am very sure. I've always wanted to duel against someone like you," I nodded my head with complete assurance.

"Well, take your position then, I'll go easy on you," She agreed, thank god, and I ran over to the other edge of the crowd. I could hear people talking, but I paid them no mind. I just wanted to have fun, I didn't care if I lost or not.

"I'm sorry kid, but I just have to ask again. You look like a novice, are you sure you want to play against someone like me? There is a good chance you will lose," She asked me as I struggled to open my bag. She prepped her disk, the standard model for Domino City duelists and identical to mine.

Now I wanted to laugh. Why was everyone so worried? "So what if I lose?" I blinked up at her, finally pulling my disk from my bag and sliding it onto my wrist with a quick push. She looked like that was the first time she ever heard that. I pulled open a pouch on my belt, a deck box mounted on my side, acting as a holster for my cards. I removed my deck, gave it a quick shuffle, and kissed the top card for good luck. "And don't go easy on me!"

"If you say so... I like your moxy, kid, but your bravery is making you dense. Are you ready?" She asked.

After sliding my deck in place, I lifted my arm to my chest and angled it down towards my feet, making it easier to hold. "You got it! You ready?"

"Born it. Let's go!"

"Duel!" We both shouted. Our duel disks responded with a quick sound, our counters rising to 4000.

"I'll give you the honors of going first," She said to me, holding a hand out to gesture.

I pulled the five cards to make my hand, then added one more for my turn.

Sanctuary in the Sky, Bountiful Artemis, Majestic Mech - Goryu, Honest, and Drastic Drop-Off... And the card I drew was Negate Attack...

"I summon, Bountiful Artemis(1600/1700, Fairy/Effect, Level 4) in attack mode!" I exclaimed, placing the card in its proper position on my disk. Arising in front of me was a pillar of light, and from that, arose my creature. An odd, angelic, mechanical creature, with white wings protruding from its shoulders, and a purple cape hanging from its neck. "Every time a Counter Trap is activated, Artemis lets me draw a card from my deck."

Arata appeared unphased. Nothing I didn't expect.

"I set two face-down cards, and end my turn!" I slid two cards into tiny slots on my disk, and put my arm at rest while Arata took her turn.

"Fine then, I draw!" She exclaimed back at me, but before she could even look at her card, I reached for my disk.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Drastic Drop-Off! This card makes you discard the card you just drew," The card stood up with its face forward. "And because of my Artemis, I can draw again."

"Wasn't expecting that," Arata laughed, letting her card slide into the graveyard. "But it won't matter, kid. This duel won't last very long."

I picked my card up. Majestic Mech - Senku.

"I summon my Genex Neutron(1800/1200, Machine/Effect, Level 4) in attack mode!"

Arata placed her card down now, and out from the light came a silver, robotic figure, taking a humanoid stance. Its torso appeared hooked to some kind of machine on its back, which also connected to its head from the back. I've never heard of a Genex monster...

"During the end phase of this turn. I can add one Machine-type Tuner monster from my deck to my hand. You better hope your trap card can stop my monster, because I am sending him to attack your Artemis!"

And on command, the creature charged towards mine. Half-way through its run, however, I did indeed stop it.

"I activate my Negate Attack Counter Trap, stopping your monster before he can even touch mine! And I get to draw a second time because of Artemis," I smiled, pulling my second card out. Nova Summoner

Without even responding, Arata continued her turn. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn, allowing me to activate Neutron's effect, adding Genex Controller to my hand from my deck," And with a simple reach of the arm, the card shot out from Arata's disk.

"I wonder what that card does... My turn, I draw!" I pulled my next card. Elf's Light.

I needed to destroy her monster before her turn could start, otherwise she might try to Synchro Summon with it... I'll be in trouble if she pulls something out on only the third turn. I looked at what I had, and it wasn't looking very good. I completely forgot to fix my deck before leaving for the academy, so my deck was very lacking in strength... If I couldn't attack very well, the best I could do was defend. I didn't want to use Goryu, not yet...

"I play Nova Summoner(1400/800, Fairy/Effect, Level 4) in defense position. When my creature is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Fairy in its place," My creature manifested on the field, an orange ring wrapped in green ribbons, with white wings extending from its top. "Then, I switch my Bountiful Artemis in defense position as well! Now I have two monsters defending my points."

"Are you done?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. "That's all I can do for now."

"Then it's my turn, I draw!" Arata yelled, adding the next card to her hand. "You have no face-downs to stop me this turn, so I think you are out of luck, kid."

Judging by the crowd's reaction, I think they agree.

"You never know, I may surprise you, " I just smiled, too into the game to care about the people around me.

"Well if you are going to surprise me, now would be the time to do it. I summon my ace monster, Genex Controller(1400/1200, Machine/Tuner, Level 3) in attack mode!"

Everyone seemed like they were waiting something huge. I saw a cute, square-headed robot, emerge from her card. I had no doubt that he was threatening, every card could be threatening, but it was cute enough to make me want to "Aww".

"You must not know about the power of my Genex monsters, you've been too laid back this entire duel. My Genex Controller here is a tuner, and he gives me access to several, powerful monsters, all of them gigantic threats on their own. My deck is based around summoning these monsters, and supporting their effects," She tried to explain to me. "That, added with my skill and experience, and you have a slim chance of getting at my points, kid. I activate the spell card, Scroll of Bewitchment!"

As she chanted the name, a spiral of thin strips of colorful paper arose from the sky around her Genex Neutron. When the scrolls faded away, the monster was surrounded in a heavy gust of wind. "With this card, I am allowed to change my monsters' type, and I am changing my Neutron from Light to Wind!"

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Genex Controller to my Level 4 Genex Neutron!" As soon as the word "tune" escaped her lips, her Controller had become transparent, and soon, faded away into three stars of light. Neutron rose to the sky, and from the heavens dropped a series of rings that surrounded the monster. The three orbs entered the rings next, aligning themselves with a stream of light that shot through the center.

"Synchro Summon! My Wind Farm Genex(2000/1600, Machine/Synchro/Effect, Level 7)!" Arata yelled. From the stream of light, as his name was called, a very large and hulking robot now stood, taking its place where Genex Controller used to be. At the torso of this hulking beast, a very large fan spun on a turbine. "My Wind Farm gains three-hundred attack points for every face-down on the field. And as long as I have cards to discard from my hand, I can destroy your face-downs, rendering your Counter-Traps useless against my monster."

"She is going to get killed," I heard someone in the crowd whisper. People cheered with every move either of us made that shifted the duel, even if only slightly.

"She doesn't stand a chance..." Someone from behind me sighed.

"I set two more cards face-down, increasing his attack power by the four face-downs I have on the field, increasing his attack points to 3200! And for every face-down you yourself set, you give him an extra 300 points."

With every move she made, I was running out of more options. I looked at my hand, then at my field, my legs trembling as I become nervous. I had to keep my head straight, she was coming for me.

"Wind Farm Genex, go and attack her Bountiful Artemis!" Arata demanded. The turbine on her Genex spun faster and faster, until gale-force winds were the only result. The blast itself was so strong, it sent me into the crowd, flying backwards from the wind. It took me off guard, and I had no time to brace myself, so I deserved to get hurt on that one. Lucky for me, several men standing in the crowds caught me before my body could hit the ground, and were nice enough to help me to my feet. I didn't get to thank them, running back to where I was supposed to be standing. My monster was gone, with only Nova Summoner left.

"I end my turn, kid. Show me what you got," Arata smiled.

"My turn..." I panted, struggling to catch my breath after that last one. "I draw!..."

I looked at my hand, and gave a quick glance to the card I just drew, and smiled.

"I have a theory, Miss Arata," I smiled at her.

"Oh you do? And what would that be, kid?" She smiled back at me, curious as to what I would say.

"I am willing to bet the majority of, if not all of, your face-downs are generally useless right now. There is no reason why you wouldn't set the last two cards before unless you wanted to power up your beast. For all I know, they could be magic cards. As for the first two, you knew I would have destroyed your Neutron if you didn't have something to defend with, and you got me with that bluff. Maybe one of those cards could stop me, but I would love to take my chances."

Without a word to respond to my theory, she simply said. "Go for it."

"I activate, Monster Reborn! Revive my Bountiful Artemis from the grave in attack mode!" Just as I figured, Arata did nothing to stop me. Why would she?

"Why would you waste such a powerful card on a monster like that, kid? Did you hit your head when I attacked you?"

"So I can do this..." I brought Goryu up to my lips, kissing the face of the card and taking a deep breath, before smiling. "I now release my Bountiful Artemis and my Nova Summoner, to advance summon my strongest monster!"

My two monsters began to fade as I placed the cards in the grave, and upon my command, a much larger pillar of light arose from my disk. Everyone around was forced to cover their eyes as the pillar's light increased in brightness. It became stronger and stronger, until finally, the figure took its place. A deity of gold and white, a massive serpent arose from the pillar, its tail coiled around the field multiple times until the creature had become a reasonable size, its tail blocking the view of all spectators around us. The dragon let out a furious roar, it's thick, mechanical wings spreading apart as it flexed. "Majestic Mech - Goryu(2900/1800, Fairy/Effect, Level 8)!"

The crowd began to yell.

"Now we can't see the duel!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Impressive, kid. Your monster is good, but doesn't he destroy himself?" Arata asked. She looked like she was having as much fun as I was. It had just occurred to me that neither of us had touched the others Life Points.

"Majestic Mech - Goryu, I am allowed to summon him with only one tribute. However, if I do this, he destroys himself at the end of my turn," I responded, pulling a second card from my hand. "But because I revived my Artemis and used him as a second tribute, my monster is safe."

"A lot of good that does you. Your monster is still much weaker than mine is."

No reason in placing Sanctuary in the Sky... At least, not yet. If what I plan to do works, I shouldn't need it...

"I now end my turn without attacking," I exclaimed, as calm as I could.

"My turn, I draw!" Arata pulled her next card, and without even looking at it, she went straight into the battle phase. "Go, my Wind Farm Genex! Attack her Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

Very soon, I felt the heavy wind come on again. This time, I was ready for it, but I didn't need to be. My monster knelt its head in front of me, blocking off the strong, gale-force winds. When the monster's attack had ended, all was silent. My monster was still standing.

"Why didn't your monster get destroyed?!" She yelled, demanding an answer.

All I could do was smile. As my creature hoisted its head, his maw slowly opened. Inside, Arata could see a building light, getting stronger and stronger, bigger and bigger. I held in my hands, face towards my opponent, Honest.

"I discard Honest from my hand to the graveyard, increasing the attack power of Goryu by the attack power of a monster he is battling!"

"Oh no...Her creature then... has 6100 attack points..."

"Majestic Mech - Goryu, attack her Wind Farm Genex!" And at my demand, my creature let out a second, menacing roar from its maw. The light was unleashed as a long, powerful stream, engulfing both Wind Farm Genex and Arata in its light. When all had been cleared, Arata's monster was no more, and her life points had been reduced to 1100.

Arata was now panting, just as her attack had been too much for me, mine was not something easy to take. She had no monsters she could summon, and just as I had thought, no trap cards that could stop a move like that. She looked speechless. She looked astounded. "I end my turn..." She coughed.

"My turn, I draw!"

Magic Cylinders... With this, I can beat her!

"I activate Threatening Roar! This stops you from declaring an attack this turn," Arata quickly added.

Dammit... "I set one card face-down, and end my turn without attacking."

"My turn, I draw and activate my own Monster Reborn!" She took the card from her hand and instantly slid it into the grave. "Rise, my Wind Farm Genex!" The creature had been summoned once again, after all of the effort I put into taking it out! Without a second Honest, I don't think I'll be able to take that thing out... But with Magic Cylinders down, I should win regardless.

Wind Farm Genex stood before its master once again, with an attack power of 3500 thanks to my face-down. And then it hit me...

"Now, activate Wind Farm Genex's special effect! I discard the remaining card in my hand to destroy your only face-down card, leaving you wide open for my assault!"

"Oh god..."

Genex's turbine began to spin once again, this time, aiming its blast at my face-down. I was defenseless...

"Reveal face-down, Battle Tuned!" Arata continued, not stopping her assault for a single moment. "By removing from play my Genex Controller from my graveyard, my beast gains its attack power until the end of this turn. I lost 300 from your face-down, but now I gain 1400, increasing my creature to 4600 attack points!"

"4600...?"

"And finally, Reveal Second Face-Down! Limiter Removal!" The second card was revealed. "Now, Wind farm Genex loses 600 from losing two face-downs, putting him at 4000 attack points, but with Limiter Removal... His points double to 8000! And with nothing to defend your monster, or your points..."

"My monster..."

"Attack, Wind Farm Genex! End the game right now!" Arata screamed, demanding her beast strike mine. With its increased power, this blast was enough to send both Goryu and I back. Goryu began to fade, exposing me even farther to the blast. The second he was gone from my field, I took the full 5100 points of damage to my Life Points, the damage too much for me to handle at one time, breaking my defenses and throwing me, hard, into the crowd behind me. I was moving too fast and too hard to be caught, and several yards away from the field, my body slammed into the ground, with my cards spread all around me. The game was over with one attack... I couldn't move, the blow was too hard, and the impact was even worse. As my points reached zero, my consciousness faded with them...

Arata herself was panting, mustering the strength to run after me, pushing through the confused and distraught crowd. The entire duel had been hidden from them by my dragon. Arata, after gathering all of my cards together for me, slid my deck back into the case on my belt, then lifted me in her arms in a cradle, supported by my neck and legs. She spoke not a word to a soul, and in return, no one spoke to her. It was obvious she won, but the face she had started to scare the spectators. She was smiling. She was smiling, not because she had hurt another person, but because this other person was fun to play. Some people just didn't understand that.

I woke up hours later, wrapped in warm blankets, my head supported by a soft pillow, my body by an equally soft bed. The first thing I noticed was the cold rag over my forehead, which fell as soon as I turned over in the bed, too comfortable to realize how odd it was... When it finally hit me, my body shot up from the bed, looking around the room covered, in sweat. To my right, I saw Arata sitting in a wooden chair, organizing her deck on the desk in front of her. Then I noticed my bag in the corner, my disk on the floor, and my deck in my case. Everything was safe...

"Ah, good morning, sleepy," She said to me, smiling in my direction.

"U-Um... Tha... Thank you... for taking care of everything for me..." I nervously smiled, trying to bow from the bed, but it didn't work. She just laughed.

"Don't be so tense, I'm the one who messed you up, I owe you for it," Arata leaned back in her chair, balancing on the back two legs. "And I'm really sorry, too."

"Oh no, don't be sorry at all! That was one of the most fun duels I have ever played! You are so good, Miss Arata!" I shook my head, gesturing with my hands that everything was fine.

"Well, thank you for saying so. To be honest, I had a lot of fun playing with you. Something about you is just screaming at me that we have to be friends. So let me ask properly," She sat up straight and spun around in her chair, offering my her hand. "My name is Arata Muteki, second year student, what's your name?"

I couldn't believe it. She wanted to be my friend...?

"Enzeru Adokenai, first year student... Would you like to be friends, Arata?" I offered my hand back at her, my voice emphasizing my anxiety.

"I would love to be friends," And with that, she took me by the hand. We smiled at each other and shook hands... "Enzeru Adokenai."


	2. Episode 2

**Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary**

_Chapter 2 - Prove Yourself to the World! Unleash, Synthetic Angels!_

Arata and I spent all night playing with my deck. In combination with my extra cards, she was surprised at the amount of power a deck like mine could have. She explained to me several mechanics of the game that I had a hard time understanding, and she helped me put my deck together to make it a thousand times better. I couldn't wait to use it! I wanted to duel that very second, but it was much too late at night.

"You should probably go to bed, Enzeru. It's beyond late, and we have to be well rested for tomorrow," She said to me, quietly surfing through her cards and counting in her head.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," I smiled, reaching my arms for the sky. "I'm too excited!"

Arata laughed. "Yeah, I had that reaction my first time too. It's great, you'll love it."

I yawned. Dammit. "...Maybe I should go to bed."

She laughed again, nodding her head at me. As I stood up from the bed, fixing my clothes in an attempt to straighten them, she called for my attention. "Hey, before you go... I have something for you."

"Something for me?" I asked, tilting my head. Arata opened a box on the corner of her desk, searching through several piles of extra cards. Only a moment later did she find what she was looking for.

"Here, I figured I'd find a reason to keep this card eventually. I want you to have it, to seal our friendship, you know?" She smiled at me, holding the card out in her hands carefully.

I almost felt like crying. I picked the card up and couldn't stop myself from staring... Voltanis the Adjudicator... That was so nice of her...

"I couldn't possibly accept this! I don't have anything to give to you!" I complained, holding the card back out to her. I expected her to get mad, but all she did was smile.

"I don't want anything in return, Enzeru. It's a gift, it's a powerful monster that goes with your powerful deck. You don't need to give me anything," She assured me, reaching for my deck case on my belt, taking the card from me, and sliding it in the pile. "Now the deal is sealed, we're friends."

I didn't know what to say. She's only known me for a day and she's been the nicest person I've ever met to me. I could hardly mutter the words "Thank you..."

"Now go on, they told me your room is across the hall from mine. I'll wake you up in the morning and we can hang out before the boat gets to the island, okay?" She asked, as if I would say no.

"I'd love to," I smiled again, having a hard time finding the words to say. "Good night, Arata... Sleep well," I gathered my bag on my back and my disk embraced against my chest.

"Night, Enzeru. See you later," She said to me as I walked out the door, running for my room and hiding behind the door. It was pitch-black in the hallways... The sooner I had light, the better. My room was identical to Arata's.

"This is going to be awesome..." I said to myself, dropping my bag to the floor and laying my disk on top of it. I removed my deck from its case and set it on the desk to my right. Then, after removing all of my outer clothes and folding them against the chair, I jumped into bed and struggled to get comfortable. In only a few hours, I'll be at the academy...

I found myself drifting into slumber much quicker than I thought I would. I must have been tired... I dreamed of the Pro League that night, how amazing it would be to have as much renown as Arata... I wanted to be the best, who didn't? On my road to this goal, the academy was my first trial. I will rise with the angels...

In what felt like minutes, morning had arrived, and the powerful horn of the boat brought all from their slumber. A voice erupted from an intercom located in the hallway, loud enough to echo through all of the rooms.

""All passengers to Dual Academy will disembark in ten minutes."

And we had arrived...

As excited as I was, I had to remain calm before I gave myself a heart attack. I slid back into my jeans and tank top, wrapping the belt around my waist and tightening it to fit. I debated with myself whether or not to wear heels again... Since I had no other shoes, I had no other choice. Finally, I placed my new deck in its case, put my disk back in my bag, swung it over my shoulder, and prepared to walk out of my room.

I was greeted by Arata the second I walked out of my room, waiting for me. We greeted each other and spoke very briefly before interrupted by the intercom once more.

"All passengers to Duel Academy will disembark in five minutes."

"Well, we better hurry up, Enzeru," Arata insisted.

"Right, let's go!" I smiled, having her lead the way to the upper deck. When we arrived, we were once again greeted by the large mass of people swarming to leave the boat. I didn't care... All I cared about was the sight in front of me. The massive land mass before my eyes could not have been a sweeter sight. Separated into three sections via large, color-coated buildings that seemed to kiss the sky, the island was beautiful. In the distance, I could see mountains, as tall as the buildings from where I stood, and lush forests along the ground below.

We were greeted by several men in suits identical to the man on the boat before, doing their best to keep order amongst the students. The line to get off the boat was much faster than the line to get on, and within only a few minutes were my feet kissing the soil, and Arata stood at my side. Returning students were greeted by students who stayed for the summer rather than went home, and Arata was no exception. As quickly as we left the boat, two girls dressed in identical uniforms ran up to her. I kept quiet, hiding behind Arata if anything. I didn't know these people...

"Arata! Welcome back!" One of the girls squealed, a brunette with pretty, blue eyes.

"Yeah, we missed you! The academy isn't the same at all when you leave," Another girl complained, a blue eyed blonde.

"I've missed you guys too," Arata smiled. All three of them hugged, and I just kinda stepped back and let them have their moment. It was cute.

"Um... Arata, who's this girl?" The first woman asked, pointing in my direction. My heart froze, and I quickly hid behind Arata.

"Hm? Oh! Girls, this is my new friend! I met her on the boat here, we dueled and she did outstanding! Enzeru," She called me, stepping aside and holding me by the shoulders from behind. "Introduce yourselves."

"U-Um... Good... Good morning..." I stuttered. They just stared at me. "I'm... My name is Enzeru Adokenai... I'm sixteen, and this is my first year here."

"Hm..." The first girl hummed.

"Come on guys, be nice. She's really nervous to be here," Arata defended me.

They sighed.

"Alright, I'm Akeru and this is Eniya," The blonde said, pointing to her brunette friend.

"Nice to meet you," Eniya said.

"N-Nice to... meet both of you..." I nodded my head. Not a very good impression on my part... They already seemed to hate me. I didn't want to carry on this conversation any more, I might put myself in more trouble.

"Your attention please, all new students to Duel Academy!" Another man in a suit gathered the crowd's attention. This one bugged me, his mustache drove me crazy... His black hair didn't match the shade of black his mustache had... He was either old or just cocky.

Instantly, the crowd stopped talking.

"Now, I would like all students to show their promotional passes," He asked of us.

"Promotional passes...?" I asked, tilting my head to Arata.

"It's the pamphlet they gave you when you passed entrance exams, didn't you get one, Enzeru?" She tilted her head back at me.

"Oh!" I quickly smiled, digging through my bag for the pass. I found it under my disk, a little folded and bent, but easily legible. Arata took a quick glance at my pass, and twisted her face into a glare.

"There's gotta be a mistake!" She yelled, taking the pass from me to stare at it.

"What are you talking about...?" I quietly asked her, not sure what was going on. She traced her index finger over the S stamped at the top of my pass.

"Now, I would like all students with the letter O stamped to their passes to move towards the gentlemen on the left. All of those with an R stamp move towards me, and all with an S stamp, to the gentlemen on the right."

And so, we divided. As I was told, Arata, her friends, and I walked to the right. All three of them were second years, so they did not have passes to apply to. "There's just no way, Enzeru..."

I slowly took my pass back from her as a crowd built around one of the gentlemen from the boat. To every student he encountered, he typed their name into his hand-held, and handed them a red blazer from a box at his side. We stood in line, and the longer we waited, the more Arata spazzed. "I am taking this up with the Chancellor!" She yelled.

When I finally stepped up to the man, Arata was the first to speak.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled again, throwing my pass at the man.

He already seemed irritated. "What's the problem?"

"Why is Enzeru a Slifer?!" She demanded to know. I'm a Slifer...?

"Name?" He asked me, without responding to Arata.

"Enzeru Adokenai, sir..."

A quick second later, he looked back at Arata. "Your friend here failed the written portion of the entrance exam by over seventy percent. She's here because she defeated one of our staff members," He then looked back at me. "And I find something odd about that. Apparently our staff member couldn't even touch her Life Points..."

"What are you trying to say?" Arata growled.

"Hm..." He growled back. "Nothing. Take your uniform and keep the line moving," He demanded of me. He held out the crimson blazer and I accepted it happily, hugging it tighter than I did my bag. I started to walk back towards the docks, Arata following, her friends laughing at me. I didn't care. At least I got admitted.

"Did you really defeat a staff member so easily, Enzeru?" Arata blinked, poking at my shoulder from behind.

"I guess so... Why, is that bad?"

The two girls continued to laugh.

"No it isn't bad! That's amazing for someone like you!" Arata tried to get me to feel good about it, but I didn't see what the big deal was.

"I think she cheated, we have the best staff in the business at this academy!" Enziya complained.

I'm a Slifer... I just wanted to cheer with happiness, but I didn't want to look stupid. Nothing could be more exciting!

Time went on and all new students were given their colored uniforms. Obelisks were given blue uniforms, between blazers like mine or uniforms like Arata's, and Ra students were given golden uniforms. When everyone had been dressed and situated, we followed the three men up a long, straight pathway through the forests, all the while hiding behind Arata. According to the instructor, all of the new students were to be at the main stadium, located at the end of this pathway.

"What's all of this for, Arata?"

"We're going to that stadium up ahead to watch a duel between the top students of the academy. It's a tradition every time we get new students, they use it as a way to open the school year," She explained.

"Do you know who will be dueling?" I quickly jumped to ask.

She giggled. "I know, but it's a surprise. Especially for you, Enzeru."

The curiosity was enough to make me shake, hugging both my bag and folded blazer as tightly as I could. Everything was happening at once here, it was so hard to keep up with, let alone take in and enjoy. I could hardly notice how beautiful the forest around me was, or how huge the stadium was we were being led in to. Everything was just so awesome!

As I entered the large building, my eyes were flooded with silver. In the center of the room lied the field, evenly distributed for one person on each side to duel against each other, a line down the center to separate two fields. All around the field were rows and rows of bleachers, connected to each higher level as stairs, with rails to guard the front row. As the students began to fill up these seats and exits in all four directions. I was pulled aside by Arata, whose smile told me something was took several minutes for all of the students, both new and old, to fill in the seats.

"Arata... what's going on?" I stared up at her, very confused.

"You'll see, just hang tight."

"Students of Duel Academy! Welcome to the school-wide, beginning of the year duel!" An excited, male voice announced over a microphone. The more I looked around the stadium, the more I noticed, such as the duel screens on opposite ends of the room... The second I noticed them, they clicked on, the academy's insignia floating across the screen. The crowd began to cheer.

"Today, we have a special treat for all of you! An explosive duel between Arata Muteki and Alek Daigomi, our highest ranking students in the entire school!" The announcer continued his arm extended to the sky to encourage the students to clap. I instantly smiled to Arata.

"You're dueling?!" I almost jumped.

"Well, not quite," Her smile refused to go away.

From the opposite end of the room, a tall man walked on to the field, his long, brown hair dancing behind him as he took his place, staring at both Arata and I with his emerald gaze. He dressed in a blue blazer buttoned up the front properly, with black jeans to accommodate it.

_...Cute..._

Over his wrist, he wore an academy regulation duel disk, white with a flat field extending from the Life Point counter, rather than mine, red and blue color schemed bent at the third monster zone. He was followed by a second man, dressed in a white and black, vertically striped shirt, black dress pants, and matching trucker hat with the academy insignia on the face.

"And here he is now, ladies and gentlemen, Alek Daigomi! Tied in ranking with his opponent, seen on the opposite side of the field, Alek is a second year, Obelisk Blue student, with an untouchable record at this school! His opponent, Arata Muteki, also an Obelisk Blue student, is one victory away from tying her rival. Will today be her day, or will Alek put on an even stronger fight?"

I could see why the crowd was so riled up, even I wanted to scream and cheer. What confused me, however, was Arata... She started to walk towards the field, but she didn't seem to have her duel disk with her. She walked right across, smiling at her opponent for a brief moment. She signaled me to stay still, her arm wrapped around the shoulder of the judge, pulling him away to whisper into his ear.

"There seems to be an issue, ladies and gentlemen... What could be Arata's problem?" The announcer asked, just as curious as I was apparently. The crowd started getting restless.

"Oh! What's this?! The Chancellor has agreed to a pair change?" The announcer soon said, Arata's opponent prepping his disk with the hoist of his arm. Five slots soon opened in front of him, the disk resting at his chest.

Arata came running back, mumbled something under her breath, and started to push _me _towards the field. "Get your disk on, hurry up, Enzeru!"

"It has been confirmed by the Chancellor himself! Arata will no longer be dueling today, but in her place, she has recommended a _new _student duel for her!"

_Oh god please no..._

"The duel will now commence as follows: Alek Daigomi duels against... Enzeru Adokenai!"

"WHAT?!" Alek, I, Arata's friends, and several older students in the crowd screamed in unison.

I was frozen in place. I think I was on the field... I don't know anymore...

"You all heard right, Arata has requested that this first year, Slifer student duel in her place! Has she gone mad? She promises us a show, but by the looks of how nervous this student is, I think all we will witness is a slaughter."

"You can't be serious, Ref!" Alek complained, yelling to the judge to change the rules.

"What are you complaining about, Alek?! Can't beat a lowly first-year?" Arata teased him as she walked towards the stands.

"I don't want to embarrass the poor girl!" Alek defended himself, almost in the midst of laughter,

I then realized I was supposed to be dueling...!!! Quickly, I threw my bag to the floor, slid the blazer over my tank top, letting it hang open stylishly. I tore open my bag, rummaging through it in an attempt to pull my disk out, fitting it to my wrist as soon as I could. I then threw my bag, as hard as I could, to Arata as she climbed up the stairs, onto the first row of bleachers. She caught it with ease, gave me a thumbs up, and ran for her seat in between Akeru and Eniya, who gave her looks as if she was crazy.

"Beat his ass, Enzeru!" She cheered.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Arata?!" Akeru asked.

"She is going to get killed and embarrassed in front of the entire student body!" Eniya warned, loud enough for me to hear. As if I wasn't stressed out enough.

"I know what I'm doing, shut up and watch the duel, you two!" She yelled at both of them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alek asked from across the field, trying not to laugh as I took my position, rising my disk to my chest.

I felt as if something came over me at that moment... I felt like the words of everyone around me turned into silent air... Not a word mattered to me, and not a moment did I waste in preparing myself. I felt this impossible, increasing drive in my heart... A voice in my head, telling me to win this duel. As I tore open the case to my new deck, I kissed the top card, and slid it into the appropriate slot. That was my answer, and he got the hint very quickly.

"Alright then... No crying when I beat you, Slifer Novice!" Alek commanded. Our disks stared to shuffle the decks, and on command of the announcer, we'd start.

"Well, it appears that both of the duelists are ready, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this duel started!"

_"Duel!" _We yelled at each other. Our counters rose to 4000, and on the screens above, our names appeared. Alek - 4000, with mine under his, Enzeru - 4000.

The two of us picked up our top five cards, and instantly I smiled at mine. _The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury, Negate Attack, Cestus of Dagla, Synthetic Seraphim, and Majestic Mech - Ohka..._

"The challenger, Enzeru, will take the first turn!" The announcer explained. All of the Slifer Red students began to cheer.

"Go Enzeru!" Arata yelled, rising her arms in the air.

"Show me what you got, Novice," Alek demanded.

"You got it!" I yelled at him, picking up the top card. _The Agent of Creation - Venus..._

"I'll start of by setting two cards face-down!" I exclaimed, sliding Negate attack and Synthetic Seraphim into the closest slots. "And follow up with The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury(0/1700, Light/Fairy/Effect, Level 4) in defense mode!"

My first creature rose quick to its stance, a tall, green angel, its wings folding over its crossed arms to defend itself. My angel knelt to the ground, taking a better position.

"Ah, already?" Arata smiled.

"What do you mean?" Akeru asked.

"One of the Agent angels... Enzeru and I worked on her deck last night, and I have to say, it's extremely powerful... You'll see for yourself, soon enough," She explained, excited.

"I end my turn with that, Alek," My voice cracked as I said his name. _Dammit..._

"My turn, I draw!" He yelled, pulling his top card. "And I activate Reinforcements of the Army!"

"That's strange..." Arata sighed. "I don't remember there being warriors in Alek's deck..."

"With this, I can bring one warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand, and I'm using it on my Destiny Hero - Malicious!" He explained, pulling the extended card and added it to his hand.

_Destiny Heros...? I thought only Aster Phoenix could run them..._

"But he won't be staying for too long," He continued. "Not after I activate my Destiny Draw spell card. By sending one Destiny Hero to the graveyard from my hand, I can draw two cards," As quickly as he came, Malicious was sent to the graveyard, where his effect was the most violent... "I follow up with Emergency Teleport, allowing me to Special Summon a level three or lower Psychic monster from my deck, and I choose Krebons(1200/1400, Dark/Psychic/Tuner, Level 2), in attack mode!"

Upon placement, the creature sprung forth from the card. A clown-like creature, its limbs hovering about its body, stood before me, laughing.

"What the hell... Destiny Heros and Psychic monsters?" Arata asked herself, trying to think of what Alek was doing.

I remained silent.

"And finally... I Normal Summon, Sangan(1000/600, Dark/Fiend/Effect, Level 3) in attack mode," He finished his combo with a snap of his fingers. Krebons became transparent, splitting into two orbs of light... Sangan flew into the air, a series of rings surrounding the small creature. As the familiar stream of light engulfed the small creature, Alek's smooth voice soon erupted.

"Synchro Summon," He laughed, "Magical Android!(2400/1700, Light/Psychic/Synchro/Effect, Level 5)" And Alek's monster had appeared, a tall, humanoid woman, her crimson hair dancing behind her as the summon had become complete. In one hand, she armed herself with a very peculiar shaped shield, and opposing that, was a substantially large sword, stabbed into the ground for stability.

_Such high points for a first turn monster..._

"Reveal face-down! Synthetic Seraphim!" I quickly called, rising the card face-up. "Now, whenever a Counter Trap is activated, I gain a Seraphim Token(300/300, Light/Fairy, Level 1) in defense mode!"

"No matter. Go, Magical Android! Attack The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury!" Alek demanded, and his creature loyally obeyed, but before it could even reach its sword, I countered.

"Reveal second face-down, my Negate Attack Counter Trap! This card negates your monster's assault and automatically ends the battle phase. And because I activated a Counter Trap, I Special Summon a token!" Upon revealing my trap, a small, mechanical creature appeared, its tiny, metal wings flapping behind it, flexing its arms and legs as it took its defense position.

Alek growled. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Good start, Enzeru!" Arata cheered.

"Because of my monster's effect, I gain 600 Life Points," He completed.

Alek - 4600

Enzeru - 4000

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" I called, pulling the next card.

_Sanctuary in the Sky... Just what I needed..._

"I play, the field card, Sanctuary in the Sky!" I yelled, sliding the card into an open compartment on the side of my disk. Before everyone's eyes, the stadium began to fade. Every solid surface, save from the bleachers and the screens, turned into white, heavenly clouds. The arena was surrounded in a beautiful sky, high into the heavens. My sanctuary...

"Another powerful draw..." Arata commented.

Alek remained silent, his arms crossed over his chest, watching every move I made. It almost made me nervous...

"Now, I release my Seraphim token to advance summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka(2400/1400, Light/Fairy/Effect, Level 6)!" My tiny creature disappeared as easily as he came, to make way for another pillar of intense light, rising from the ground into the heavens. A powerful roar tore open the sky as my creature took its place, a beautiful lion, its mane of steel an wings of same flexing from its body, expanding from its crimson, steel body to prove its readiness.

"She's not doing too bad..." Akeru was forced to admit. She looked to Eniya, who nodded her head to agree.

"Next, I equip my Cestus of Dagla spell card to my Majestic Mech - Ohka, increasing his attack power by 500 points!" The creature roared once again, its talons soon replaced by a series of blades, wrapped around the knuckle. Ohka's power raised from 2400 to 2900, more than strong enough to take down his monster.

"Go, Majestic Mech - Ohka! Attack his Magical Android!" I commanded. My creature spread its wings, preparing a violet blast from its maw. With nothing to stop it from proceeding, my creature launched its attack, enveloping Alek's Android in its the attack had ceased, the creature was no more, and his Life Points dropped by 500."

Alek - 4100

Enzeru - 4500

"My Cestus of Dagla now activates! Any battle damage my creature deals to my opponent is added on to my Life Points, placing my points at 4500!"

Still, Alek said nothing, He just smiled...

I only had one card in my hand, and it wasn't going to help me right now. "I end my turn," I sighed, happy that my attacks had gone through. His face-downs worry me... but his smile worried me more.

"My turn, I draw!" He called, adding the next card to his hand. I felt my heart sink...

"You will regret ever accepting this challenge, Slifer Novice..." He laughed, pulling the card up to his disk. "I am going to show you what real fear feels like... And this monster is going to help me do it!"

The Slifers continued to cheer for me, but I knew something was coming. I could feel it in my heart... A strong, powerful darkness...

"With Krebons, Sangan, and Destiny Hero - Malicious... Three Dark monsters in my Graveyard... I am allowed to summon my strongest beast..." Alek brought the card above his head. "This card will be my victory!"

Arata's eyes quickly widened. "No..."

"Go! DARK ARMED DRAGON!"


	3. Episode 3

**Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary**

_Episode 3 - The Embodiment of Fear, The Dreaded Dark Armed Dragon!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears our new student is in for a very hard time!"

"Go! DARK ARMED DRAGON!" Alek cried, slamming the card into its proper position. And so my sanctuary was torn to pieces, with the entrance of this fallen angel...

The crowd seemed to tremble as this beast's name was simply uttered. With a powerful roar, darkness began to flood the heavens. Arising from a spiral of light and dark bands, this creature began to appear. The first thing I could see from the spiraling lights were talons, attached to the dark flesh of the beast. Its talons ripped apart the clouds, and wings soon appeared, carrying its massive body higher into the heavens. No... I wanted to yell, No! Something like that, a creature of such darkness, did not belong in my heaven!

The creature stood several men high, its black flesh adorned with sharp, menacing armor, tracing his outline in blades. His talons laid at rest, flexing at its sides. When its large body finally touched the ground, all of us who shared the same earth seemed to tremble. It gave me a gaze with its crimson eyes, as its maw began to open, unveiling its horrid, black flame, building...

"Dark Armed Dragon...(2800/1000, Dark/Dragon/Effect, Level 7)" Arata mouthed. She knew of the creature, but not of how Alek acquired it... This was not his deck at all, nor his play style. Arata began to think she set me up with more than I could handle...

I watched in fear as the creature took its place, letting another, howling screech flood the room. "Dark Armed can only be summoned when I have three Dark monsters in my graveyard. But now that my beast is on the field, I can use this later on" Alek exclaimed, pulling a card from his hand as if he were going to show me. "For now, however, I activate my Dragon's effect! So long as I have dark monsters in my graveyard, I can remove one from play to destroy one card on the field. You have three cards I want to get rid of, and it just so happens that I have three Dark monsters in the grave..."

My eyes soon widened.

"Now, I remove from play Krebons, Sangan, and Destiny Hero - Malicious, to destroy The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury, Majestic Mech - Ohka, and Sanctuary in the Sky!"

"No..."

The dragon's blaze began to build in its maw, flooding from the creases. Within seconds, with nothing to stop its rampage, the creature extended its body out, its maw to the sky, unleashing a hellish tower of darkness into the sky. The crowd flinched and cheered, watching the destruction before their eyes like animals. The dragons flame came raining upon, not only my sanctuary, my heaven, but my monsters as well... Fire rained from the sky like a nightmare, engulfing everything on the field. When all had subsided, I was left with nothing... We were back at the arena, the floor stained with ashes, with only Synthetic Seraphim to occupy my field. He was coming for me...

"Go, Dark Armed Dragon! Attack her Life Points directly!" Alek demanded, and the creature obeyed...

Arata called for me, several times, but I couldn't muster the strength to respond... The dragon's flame was now aimed at me, unleashing the same hell on me as it did on my heaven... I soon felt the torrent surround my body in heat, and I found myself screaming in an attempt to contain the pain. The flames left me standing there, hunched over my legs, panting with fatigue. My clothes stained with ashes and my body smoking, I found it the hardest task just to stand up. I watched the screen as my points decreased. I was furious.

Alek - 4100

Enzeru - 1700

And I was going to make sure he knew it...

"I end my turn with that," Alek smiled, watching his dragon settle back into its position. "It was a good game, for the most part," He made sure to add.

"You'll pay... My turn now... I draw!"

Before pulling my next card, I closed my eyes. I was going to lose, I was going to lose in front of everyone... I could hear Arata in the background of my thoughts, and finally, I looked over at her.

"Come on, Enzeru! You can turn this around easily! Don't let that overgrown boot intimidate you! Prove your worth and strength to everyone here, don't take shit from him or from anyone else in this crowd! Pull your next card and Beat His Ass!" She screamed at me, forcing a small smile across my lips.

"Inspiring words from our very own, Arata Muteki... Her encouragement of her friend seems to know no end. Can Enzeru turn it around after Alek gained both field and point advantage? All we can do is wait and see!"

"Arata was stupid to think you could stand up to me, Novice... What kind of friend sets her friend up for such a powerful defeat?" Alek questioned, glancing to Arata in the stand, then back to me. But once his eyes connected with mine, I could see the fear in his eyes. I was smiling...

"The kind of friend..." I started, pulling my next card. I knew exactly what it was, it couldn't be anything else, and I was about to unleash my own kind of hell... "Who knows I can win!" I yelled, pulling the first card from my hand and slamming it on to the field.

"I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus(1600/0, Light/Fairy/Effect, Level 3), in attack position!" My creature took its place on the field, the beautiful woman of gold, both wings and gown complimenting her aura. She spread her arms wide, stars forming in her palms.

"And what do you plan to do with that useless creature?" Alek demanded. He knew I had something... He knew to expect something... I could feel it...

"I plan to beat you! I activate my creatures effect! By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon one Mystic Shine Ball from my deck in attack position. Since I have 1700 Life Points, I can use this effect three times..."

"What...?" Arata questioned. I think she knew what was coming too...

"Isn't that one of those Agent creatures you were talking about?" Eniya asked her, her eyes stuck on the duel.

Arata simply nodded.

"I sacrifice 1500 of my Life Points to Special Summon three Mystic Shine Balls(500/500, Light/Fairy, Level 2)," I brought the three creatures to my field, three small, crystal balls, not a feature to make them unique. I pulled the final card in my hand, and kissed the front, before rising it above my head.

"They aren't going to last, Slifer! Reveal face-down, Solemn Judgement!" Alek quickly added. "At the cost of half of my points, I negate the summon of your last Mystic Shine Ball! Whatever you were planning, a Synchro Summon is no longer possible for you!" I planned for that. I welcomed that... I summoned one extra Mystic Shine Ball than I needed, forcing him to Solemn Judgment my last one to stop my move... He thought I was trying to Synchro Summon. I made him think I needed three...

"Because of your Counter Trap, my Synthetic Seraphim activates once more! I Special Summon another of my tokens in attack position," I smiled.

Alek looked dumbstruck... His eyes locked on to the screen.

Alek - 2050

Enzeru - 200

Arata instantly smiled.

"Now, because a Counter Trap's effect has been resolved, I'm allowed to use a very important card to me... Something that, no matter how many Solemn Judgments you use, you will never be able to stop it... I sacrifice my Two Mystic Shine Balls, my Seraphim Token, and The Agent of Creation - Venus, all creatures I control..." I placed the cards in the grave, fading their images from the field. "To Special Summon my bond with Arata, and the card that will bring me to victory!"

"Voltanis, The Adjudicator!(2800/1400, Light/Fairy/Effect, level 8)" Arata and I yelled in unison, summoning the creature in place of all of my others. Large, mechanical wings spread apart, their steel glistening in the lights reflecting off of them. It was a tall creature, violet, constructed of the same material as its synthetic wings. A single eye was traced across the creatures face, and as its wings began to fold, its arms were lowered to its waist, holding within its grasp, a violet scepter. It hovered along the ground, waiting my command. The crowd remained silent, Arata too flustered for words. Everyone was on their toes, announcer included.

Alek laughed. "All of that commotion for a weak monster like that? I got mine for free, you had to sacrifice your entire field for yours!"

"Well, I'm about to sacrifice yours too!" I yelled, extending my arm towards his field. The eye on my monster began to glow.

"What kind of card is that, Arata?" Akeru asked, poking at Arata's shoulder, refusing to look away from the duel.

"Voltanis the Adjudicator... Enzeru can Special Summon it when a Counter Trap card's effect resolves. She counted on psyching Alek out. She put the entire game on the slight chance he may have a Counter Trap down... She's something else," She tried to explain throughly enough. "Voltanis can destroy an amount of cards on the field equal to the number of cards used for his summon, so long as you sacrifice every monster you have on the field to do it... Enzeru can destroy up to four cards now, but she only needs a few," Arata laughed.

"You mean...?" Eniya was almost afraid to ask.

"Alek has lost..."

"What?! No!" Alek screamed. The entire crowd was struck without a word to say. Even the Slifers began to calm down.

"Go, Voltanis! With the might of my angels, unleash the power of heaven! Destroy Alek's field!" I commanded. My creature took to action immediately, its scepter in hand, prepared to strike at Dark Armed Dragon. The dragon prepared a heavy blast of flame, and Alek looked desperately for something to stop the assault. Nothing he could do could ever stop me... Voltanis raised his scepter high above its head, slamming it down upon Dark Armed Dragon's maw, unleashing from that very impact, a powerful wave of violet light, swallowing his field into an abyss. No more dragon, no more darkness...

"And now, finish the game, Voltanis! Attack Alek directly!" I made my final command. With nothing to stop me, and only 2050 Life Points... He was a helpless target to my creatures wrath. From where it stood, my creature prepared an identical blast, brought the scepter to its side, and once ready, unleashed everything it had at Alek's Life Points with a swing of the weapon. Alek couldn't believe it, not for the slightest of moments.

Akeru couldn't believe it...

Eniya couldn't believe it...

The announcer couldn't believe it...

The crowd couldn't believe it...

I couldn't believe it...

But as all of us watched the screen, watched as Alek's Life Points dropped to zero, we were all forced to believe it. I won...

Arata believed it...

Alek fell to his knees, unable to even look at me. He looked sad... I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and because of it, I didn't notice the screaming crowd cheering, or Arata chanting my name to start the crowd up. Soon enough, the entire crowd was doing it, and when I finally divided my attention, I smiled to Arata. Even her friends were cheering... Arata gave me a quick, thumbs up, and I returned the favor. There was no way I could enjoy this victory... at least not yet. After putting my deck back together, I detached my disk and decided on a bold move. Once my disk landed on my bag, I ran across the field, in my heels, to reach Alek. When I finally got there, I felt my heart pounding in my chest...

"U-Um..." I started, trying my hardest to get his attention. The entire room was silent now, as if totally confused at my actions... I didn't care right now, they didn't matter. At least my stuttering got his attention. He looked up at me, confused with the rest of the crowd. He didn't know what to say. I hardly knew what to say... I was just going to wing it...

"You..." I took a deep breath. "You dueled very well! You... You were really mean, but... I don't think you are really like that... I don't even think you were using your real deck... And I'd love to duel you sometime with you and your real deck..."

"And you'd be right, Enzeru," Arata said from behind me, her arms crossed, as if disappointed. "What the hell was that all about, Alek?! Where did you get any of those cards from?"

Alek shifted his gaze to Arata, as if I didn't even exist. He stood to his feet. "Believe me, if I did use my real deck, I doubt she'd be able to stand," He scoffed. "I was supposed to beat you with it, Muteki, but because of your idiotic match-up change, we didn't even duel!"

Before Arata could speak, I cut in. "I want to do it properly... My name is Enzeru Adokenai... do you want to be friends?" I asked him, mimicking Arata's words to me on the boat. She looked at me like I was crazy, like he'd never accept and offer like that. He looked at me like I was foolish, and so I felt that way...

"Although I could have played it better, you did beat a Tele-DAD deck... With a deck I've never seen played properly. Synthetic Angels... You've got something, I'll give you that much..." He said to me, sparing me the eye contact before turning on his heels, making his way out of the entrance he came. I couldn't stop smiling if I tried.

"Grr... Stop trying to play it off like you're so cool! You lost because she beat your ass! Not because you made a faulty move! Hey! Listen you pompous asshole!" Arata screamed at him as he walked. I could see his shoulders shaking in laughter. He flashed us a peace sign on his way out.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen! What a historic duel we have had the honor of witnessing today! A Slifer Red student fought and defeated one of our best students in the academy! This girl has shown much promise, let's all give her the hand she deserves!" The announcer almost demanded. The room erupted with applause once more, and Arata forced me to raise my arm in victory.

An hour or so later, the stadium began to clear of students and spectators, lead by their respective official depending on what color they wore. I found myself once again pulled over by Arata as everyone left the room. When the room was empty, we were approached by the judge of the duel, whose eyes locked on me the entire time. I tried to inch behind Arata, who decided to tease and inch away every inch I crept closer. I tried multiple times before I figured this trend out, giving up on it.

"Congratulations on your victory, Miss Adokenai. It was a very powerful performance," The judge smiled at me, offering to shake my hand. After an elbow in the ribs by Arata, I took his offer. "The Chancellor would like to see you, Miss Muteki will show you to his office."

"I knew he would change his mind after seeing her play," Arata boasted. "Come on, Enzeru!" She demanded after taking my hand, pulling me like dead weight outside of the arena. Who was I to argue with her?

Arata took me to the back exit of the arena. According to her, it wasn't quite finished yet, just a big dome with seats as far as she was concerned. The real sight to behold, and the real thing to experience, was up ahead. The school... When we had exited the forest paths, it was like walking into a totally different world. The trees seemed to just... end... and from where they stopped, beautiful grass and concrete made up the walkways. A building that seemed taller than every other I've seen so far stood ahead, along with several, second or third year students, enjoying themselves in one way or another. The school itself could be accessed by students, but according to Arata, classes wouldn't start until the next day. The closer we walked to the building, the better my look of it became...

The school was massive, a word I found myself using a lot when trying to describe this place. It was like my life before the academy never happened... Everyone stared at Arata and I, some of them even clapped. Others, however, began to talk...

"Hey, that's the Slifer girl who beat Alek!" One man said to his friend, standing off by the welcome sign not far from the door.

"How do you think she cheated?" The man's friend asked him, trying to act like I couldn't hear them. Arata didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe she didn't cheat? Maybe she's just that good?" Another person was heard remarking.

"But she beat Alek! That's almost impossible!"

"He wasn't using his real deck, maybe the outcome would have been different."

"Maybe."

"She's kinda cute when you look at her."

That was a conversation I wish I would have stayed around for. Arata and I were inside the school before I could hear anything else. My face flushed deep pink, trying to hide it by looking away. Whether these people believed me or not... I did it. Everyone watched and let the record books show... I won.


	4. Episode 4

**_Author's Note - This chapter is told in the point of view of Alek Daigomi, as Enzeru makes no appearance in the following pages. The cute angel duelist will be back next chapter, but until then, enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary**

_Episode 4 - Alek Daigomi, Let Me Remind You Why I'm Feared!_

"Grr... Stop trying to play it off like you're so cool! You lost because she beat your ass! Not because you made a faulty move! Hey! Listen you pompous asshole!" Arata, as always, made a fool of herself with my back turned. I started to laugh, flashing both of the ladies a peace sign as I made my exit

Figures... I thought to myself. The man who gave me this stupid deck wasn't there anymore. I wasn't myself during that duel, that's what that girl told me. I started to think she was right, and the longer I held on to this deck, the more I believed it. I could hear screams in my head... Screeching, cries of pain, coming from my disk. As soon as I was out of the arena, I started my walk towards the male Obelisk dorms, the navy citadel that tore apart the sky signified Obelisk territory, and that is where the dorms could be located.

I needed to get this deck out of my possession. I figured I could take it apart and harvest the cards for supports. That Dark Armed Dragon card could greatly strengthen my deck, but when this thought crossed my mind, I felt as if my heart had stopped. I knew it was a bad idea. I had arrived at the dorms a while later, with only the growling of my stomach to accompany me. The dorm was the closest thing to a mansion, the complete opposite of the Slifer dorms. Large, blue and white structures with a connecting pathway to the school at the front, proving as a useful tool to never get lost.

I couldn't believe that kid. I lost, and she wanted to be friends? Was she trying to pity me?

I recounted the duel several times in my head, asking myself "What were you thinking?" several times over. Had I used Solemn Judgement on The Angel of Creation - Venus, she wouldn't have been able to summon anything else. She'd get a token. Maybe she'd still summon Voltanis to get my monster, but that's all she'd be able to do. Dimension Wall would have saved me from her direct attack, and made me the victor. What the hell was I thinking?!

She was right. I wasn't myself. I used the wrong tactics on the wrong deck, and from the moment I summoned that dragon, my mind becomes hazy... What did that man do to me?

When I had arrived, however, I was disturbed before I could even reach my room. I could hear laughter behind me, and felt the instinct that they didn't want to tell me a joke. I turned around, rising my dormant duel disk to my chest. Two men, also Obelisks, stood before me with their disks prepped and ready. I raised my brow. "I thought I was being threatened, for a second there."

I laughed, I could tell I already made them mad.

"What do you want?" I demanded, removing the Tele-DAD deck from my disk, stuffing it in my blazer pocket.

"We're here to dethrone you, Alek," The one on the left said matter-of-factly, laughing towards his partner.

"If a lowly Slifer can beat you, then we are going to destroy you," The one on the right confirmed, their disks shuffling their decks for them.

"Our names ar--" One of them began. I didn't care which.

"Your name," I pointed to the left. "Is Duelist #2, and yours," I pointed to the right. "Is Duelist #3. Your names aren't going to matter very soon if you think you two lowlives can beat me." I paid no attention to their features, their eye or hair color, not even the sounds of their voices. Their disks and their words were all I needed.

"Why are we 2 and 3?" Duelist #2 asked, glaring at me.

"Because," I smiled. "I am always Duelist #1."

I decided to show these losers to watch who they messed with. I reached inside my blazer, retrieved my deck, my real deck, from a case I kept attached. When I slid it into the deck slot, my disk activated, swinging the counter around and extending five slots out of its side, lighting up to show I was ready. My deck was given a quick shuffle.

"I'll let you two fight me at once, I need at least some kind of challenge," I leaned to get comfortable, our counters clocking in at 4000.

"Soon, the school will be chanting our names, not yours, Alek!" #3 yelled.

"I can hear it now, 'Yay, it's Duelist #2 and his life partner Duelist#3'" I mocked them, watching them get increasingly angered. This was too fun.

"We'll see who's laughing at the end of this duel," #2 tried to hide his anger with laughter. Their counters soon clocked in with mine. 4000. Tag duels worked like this. Teams would share the same field, monster zones, spell/trap zones, and Life Points. I cannot attack player B directly if player A has a monster, see? All players must wait one turn after their first turn before they can attack. Usually, players would alternate turns by member, player A and B vs C and D. The order would go A, C, B, D, and continue, but since I have no partner, my turn occurs between every one of their turns. It's confusing, but to make it simple, I win, they lose.

"Whatever," I laughed.

"Duel!"

All three of us pulled our five cards. Mine was an expected draw.

Sphere of Chaos, Double Summon, Noisy Gnat, Mausoleum of the Emperor, and Vice Dragon...

"I'll start things off," #2 exclaimed. "By summoning my Victory Viper XX03(1200/1000, Light/Machine/Effect, Level 4) in attack mode!" As the odd creature was put in position, the choice in cards made me laugh. Victory Viper was no creature, it was a space ship on auto-pilot. "Then, I set two cards face-down, and activate my Power Capsule spell card! This allows--"

"I know what it does. It lets you activate one of your Defeat Viper's effects. Usually you have to destroy a monster by battle, you get one of three effects each time you do, blah blah. Just take your turn, I haven't eaten today," I complained. I heard no laugher at my bad jokes, how depressing.

"Grr... I use my Power Capsule spell card to Special Summon an Option Token in attack mode. The Option Token will always have identical stats as my Victory Viper, including attack and defense," He explained, summoning a creature identical to the crap-fest he already had. Two 1200 attack power monsters... Ooohh... "And end my turn with that."

"Good, now it's my turn, I draw!" I pulled my top card. Different Dimension Capsule.

"When I control no monsters, and you do, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon(2000/2400, Dark/Dragon/Effect, Level 5) from my hand with half of his attack and defense. He doesn't matter, at least for now, because with that, I release him to Normal Summon my Sphere of Chaos(1600/0, Dark/Machine/Effect, Level 5) in defense mode," I wasn't going to let this duel go on forever, I was going to end it quick, and end it brutally. My creature was very plain, an orb of black machinery, lights shining from strips of gold along its outline. I'll use these two as a message, don't fuck with me.

"Why would you sacrifice for a monster like that?" #2 asked.

I ignored him. "When my Sphere of Chaos is successfully Advance Summoned, I can add a level three or lower monster from my deck to my hand," I extended my reach for my deck, pulling the card the deck gave to me. "And with it, I'll get my Magna Drago(1400/600, Fire/Dragon/Tuner, Level 2)."

I could already see the fear on their faces. My deck has made Magna Drago famous.

"I'll place one card face-down and activate Different Dimension Capsule! I select a card from my deck and remove it from play. Two turns from now, I add the card to my hand," And once played, a large coffin rose from the ground, hiding within it the card I chose. The game will be over soon.

"I end my turn. #3, your go," I pointed.

"My turn, I draw!" He said, pulling his next card. He quickly jumped into his turn. "I activate Power Capsule on Victory Viper XX03, adding another Option Token to our side of the field!" As the card was played, a third replica appeared. This was starting to feel like a bad game of Gradius...

"Then, with my Normal Summon, I summon Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600, Fire/Machine/Effect, Level 4)!" The creature was fairly large for a level four. Exactly what you would think a Cyber Phoenix would look like... a big, shiny bird. "Now, Machine types we control cannot be targeted by Spells or Traps."

"That was dumb," I sighed. "Now how are you going to equip your Victory Viper with that United We Stand I know you have in your hand?"

"...How did you...?"

"Because 'Let's spam the field with weak monsters who share the same stats as one monster, and not equip him with something' is dumb. United We Stand made the most sense, 800 attack per monster on the field. I may have been in trouble if you did that, but you might as well call it game now," I tried not to laugh.

#2 looked at #3 as if to say "You idiot..."

"Cyber Phoenix, attack his Sphere of Chaos!"

"Once per turn, if my monster were to be destroyed by battle, I can negate the attack. My creature is untouched," I simply smiled.

He didn't respond. "I end my turn."

"My turn again, I draw!" I pulled my next card. Dragon's Rage.

"One more turn until my Capsule gives me my card. Until then, I set one more card face down, and summon my Magna Drago in attack mode!"

"Oh god..." They said in unison.

My small dragon let out a roar equivalent to its size, flexing its red scales and tiny claws in the open air. "Then, I discard Noisy Gnat from my hand to increase the level of my Magna Drago by one. Go, tuning my level five Sphere of Chaos to my level three Magna drago!" The same dragon soon lost its color, fading away into three orbs of light. My sphere ascended into the heavens, and with it came the orbs. Rings fell from the heavens my sphere was reaching for, engulfing him in a stream of light. When the orbs aligned with this light, the light expanded to flood the rings, surrounding my field.

"The darkness of hell knows no bounds! Unleash upon them an eternal night! Synchro Summon," I rose my arm to the sky as a figure began to form on my field. Tarnished wings expanded from the pillar of light, with ravenous talons to follow. A hulking dragon, its black scales only comparable to the darkness of night, reflected in the eyes of its targets and forced fear into their hearts. Golden eyes exchanged gazes with everyone in its way, its tail swaying behind it as it awaited my orders. "Dark End Dragon!(2600/2100, Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Level 8)" A deafening roar tore apart the air as my creature was summoned, the light dancing away from its form.

"Now, while your Phoenix protects your monsters from spells and traps, your creatures are no match for my Dark End Dragon... By reducing its attack power by 500, I can destroy one monster on the field," I growled, extending a finger towards the very first monster on the field Victory Viper...

"What good will that do you? You could just attack my monster!" Number... I forget, the one on the left, 2 or 3? He said, flustered.

"Because without the monster you used to summon the Option Tokens with, the tokens have nothing to copy... They follow with his destruction. I reduce my monster to 2100 attack points, destroy Victory Viper XX03!"

On command, the dragon prepared an orb of flame within its maw. With a quick exhale, the ball of fire was launched towards the ship, exploding upon impact. The explosion swallowed every token the ship had created, resulting in all of their destructions... All that remained was Cyber Phoenix... My dragon was already preparing a blast, its wings flexing behind him to their maximum length. The two of them struggled to find a way to stop my blast, but I didn't give them time.

"For later, I play my Mausoleum of the Emperor field spell!" I placed the card on an extending slot, sliding it into the disk as the earth below began to shake. Behind me, arose a giant shrine, a building flame located inside. My opponents and I stood on a strip of land clouded in the fog of war. I smiled. "Now, attack Cyber Phoenix!" I cried as the creature unleashed a second blast, engulfing the bird in flame, burned into ashes. I was at 4000, and they were at 3100. "I wonder how Cyber chicken legs taste... I end my turn."

#2 took his turn again, flustered that the duel had turned so quickly. "I summon Blue Thunder T-45(1700/1000, Light/Machine/Effect, Level 4) in attack mode."

Another plane... These guys have no strategy...

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," He finished, handing the turn to me once again. I pulled my next card without a word and went straight into action. Wish Dragon... It was game.

"My Different Dimension Capsule allows me to retrieve my card. I now add Genesic Dragon to my hand and activate Mausoleum of the Emperor! By paying Life Points in increments of 1000, I can tribute summon with no monsters!"

They stared at me, confused.

"I'll put it simply. By sacrificing 1000 points, I Normal Summon my Genesic Dragon(2200/1800, Light/Dragon/Effect, Level 6) in attack mode!" The crimson wyvern appeared on my command, spreading its wings apart wide as it screeched, swinging its mace of a tail furiously. It wanted this game to end just as much as I did.

"We're done for..." #3 said to his partner. #2 shook his head.

"I got us covered."

"Activate Genesic Dragon's effect by discarding Wish Dragon from my hand. Doing this allows me to bring a dragon type back to my hand from the graveyard. I choose my Magna Drago!" Sliding from the graveyard came my dragon after offering a dragon in exchange. Once I brought my Magna Drago back to my hand, I went on the offensive.

"To end the game, I activate my Double Summon spell card, allowing me an extra Normal Summon this turn... Come forth, Magna Drago!" Once again I called for the aid of the crimson dragon. My targets couldn't get a good enough look at him, however, as once again his form faded into light. Genesic Dragon began to take to the skies, soaring towards the heavens to meet with a second series of rings, flying straight through them, into the light that aligned in the center.

"The light of the heavens shines bright! Cleanse the souls of darkness for all eternity! Synchro Summon, Light End Dragon!(2600/2100, Light/Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Level 8)"

In similar fashion as Dark End Dragon, the dragon arose with the expansion of its wings. Angelic feathers danced from the sky as the serpent took its form, a seraphim of wings swaying on its back, blessed with beautiful, white scales. The creature roared as its light danced away, reflecting the lights of heaven off of its golden head-crest. Both of my creatures, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon, screamed in anger. Both of them prepared their blasts, black flame building within Dark End, and a bright strident of light building within Light End. It no longer mattered what they did...

"Dark End Dragon, destroy Blue Thunder with your effect!"

Projecting a miniature blast, Dark End Dragon launched another ball of flame at the ship, destroying it at the cost of 500 attack points. Now they had no monsters, and one face-down. I'm sure that face-down relied on me attacking Blue Thunder... as the expression on its controllers face looked petrified.

"The game is all over. Attack! Dark End Dragon, Light End Dragon! SHOW THEM WHY I'M FEARED!"

The two dragons unleashed their blasts in unison, forcing their streams to merge into one. A massive spiral of black flame combined with the pillar of blazing light, creating a blast too large to contain. All ability to see had been stolen, and all I could hear were the painful screams of the two duelists as they fell to the ground, a total of 4200 points being dealt to them directly. When the assault had finally ceased, all signs of the duel had faded away. My field spell, my dragons, and the strength of my opponent's, all vanished. The two laid on the ground, their clothes smoking from the blast.

"Game over..." I put my deck back together and set my disk at rest, all of the zones disappearing into the disk, attaching back to my wrist in its smallest form. This victory meant nothing to me... One of the easiest victories in my history of the game. "You have class tomorrow, and I highly recommend the two of you attend..." And with those final words, I paced back into the dorm, spectators stood with their mouths agape. I didn't notice anyone around, nor did I see any reason to care. The more people that watched, the better...

Later that night, the lights of a lighthouse lit up the night. A boat had arrived at the docks, unbeknownst to the students. When the boat came to a stop, a man made his way off of the exit ramp, chased by a dockhand.

"Did you want for me to call an escort, Mr. Brairson?" He asked the man.

The man brought his attention to the dockhand, the briefcase his fingers wrapped around swung with the motion of his hips. He looked very professional, but in no way unattractive like several of the men that had taken care of the students. "No, thank you. I don't think I am in any danger here," He smiled, making his way from the docks, up the pathway to the academy...

* * *

Arata - Enzeru! You have to be an Obelisk with me!

Enzeru - But Arata! If I become an Obelisk, all of the main characters will look the same! Someone will have to change their color.

Arata looks at Alek - The difference between us is that I make this look good.

Alek glares.


	5. Episode 5

**_Authors Notes - Thanks to my wonderful illustrator, Onryo Nightshade, I now have images of my characters! Enzeru, at least. Arata is still being worked on. View the pictures at my profile and let me know what you think, and of course, enjoy the fifth episode of Unlimited Boundary!_**

* * *

_Arata - Alright! Five episodes and counting!_

Enzeru - And the school year hasn't even started yet!

Arata - And I get to duel in this one! Ever since I kicked Enzeru's butt, I've had no action!

Enzeru - I could beat you if I tried!

Arata - Keep telling yourself that.

Enzeru - Grr... Anyway, we hope you keep reading!

Both - Enjoy!

**_Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary_**

_Episode 5 - Machine vs. Machiner, Duel for Duel Academy! Part 1 of 2._

As I walked through the steel halls that day, I realized that I belonged here... Everyone I saw was here for the very same reason I was. Everyone I saw ranged in both skill level and uniform color, yet I felt as if we all shared common ground. I wondered what school was going to be like here, and as of tomorrow, I would have my answer. My name was already well known, thanks to Arata... What was she trying to do with setting me up with Alek?

As we neared closer to the Chancellor's room, I could feel my heart pounding harder. What if he was mad? Did I do something wrong? I continued to look to Arata for reassurance, and she did it with a smile. She was pulling the strings behind all of this, I then realized.

"You'll see, Enzeru. When we get to Chancellor Bannori, he'll surely upgrade your rank," She flashed me a thumbs up.

"What does it matter what my rank is?" I tilted my head.

"You remember when you dueled Alek, and everyone that wasn't a Slifer didn't cheer?"

I nodded.

"That's because you were a Slifer. The entire school looks down on them, gives them little to no respect what so ever. They are the worst of us, and you, Enzeru, are nothing like them," She said to me. I almost wanted to smile. "Your skills are much too advanced. You beat the school's be-" She froze for a moment. "Second best duelist, let alone an Obelisk! Almost no one has been able to beat Alek, and you'd see why if he used his real deck on you."

I wanted to know his deck even more now... "But what if it was a fluke, maybe I got lucky? If not for you, I wouldn't have won that duel!"

"If not for me?"

"Yes, you! You gave me such a powerful card like Voltanis... and I still haven't payed you back for it! If I didn't have Voltanis, I wouldn't have stood a chance against Alek," I complained, looking at my feet in shyness. I tightened the grip on my bag, feeling on the small assortment of things I kept in it, primarily my disk. Everyone around me wore their disks, aside from Arata and I, but there's were different. They all resembled Alek's, and I didn't want to feel stupid or low-tech for using a Domino City disk... My disk is from ages ago, I refused to allow my thoughts delve deeper into that story. I already felt tears building up.

"How many times am I going to tell you, Voltanis was a gift, you aren't supposed to pay me back for it!" She laughed at me, giving my head a soft tap.

"I'm going to pay you back, I promise," I smiled at her.

Arata just shook her head. She wanted to say I was stubborn, but we were interrupted by the loud sounds of an angered man, echoing his voice through the halls from the Chancellor's room. As Arata and I approached closer, a man passed us, exiting the room furiously. He wore, what looked to me like, a lab coat, with a neatly tucked t-shirt and tan pants beneath. He turned one final time to face the door, yelling. "I will get my money, Bannori. You will hear from my lawyers!"

"Please sir, we can work this out!" Complained a fairly young, professional looking man chasing after the first man. He wore a black suit, golden buttons across his lower torso, left undone from the top of his chest to better comfort the folded collar. He had short, black hair, with serene, sapphire eyes. He looked very young, very cu--

"What's the problem, Chancellor?" Arata asked, putting her hands on her hips and following after the two men, keeping only enough distance to be heard.

--the Chancellor?!

I was almost frozen where I stood, only running after everyone when I realized how far I lagged behind.

"Ugh... Good morning, Arata," The Chancellor sighed, stopping in his tracks as the man turned a corner. "You're here with the new girl? I'm sorry, but it will have to wait..."

"U-Um..." I started, once I caught up with Arata.

She growled. "Do you owe something to that loser?"

Bannori nodded. "His name is Ginkouin... He is one of the main contributors to this establishment... If not for him, we wouldn't have the stadium you were just in... Along with the many renovations needing to be done to the school this year... New staff, classes, everything!" The stressed man complained.

"Slow down, slow down," Arata said, raising her brow in my direction.

"I don't have the money to pay him right now, for his funding and services, and he's had it up to here with me," Bannori leaned against Arata, only for a moment, to regain his breath and balance. "If I lose his money, I might lose the school..."

Arata growled again.

"Is there anything we can do, sir...?" I tried to ask.

"Damn right there's something we can do!" Arata yelled, taking me by the arm and running down the hallway, turning the corner and following in the mans tracks. I struggled to keep up, calling her name several times in an attempt to calm her down, to no avail.

Oh jeez... I could only imagine where this was going to go. My fingers kept my bag in my possession, wrapping around its straps tightly. In no time at all, we caught up with Ginkouin, only the glimpse of his spiked, brown hair in our sights for several moments. He turned to face us, angrily, and Arata struggled to stop her feet. We almost ran into him...

"Hey, jerk off! What's with you yelling at Chancellor Bannori?" Arata demanded. I struggled to catch my breath, having to hide behind Arata and take a moment of rest.

"Such a bad mouth for a young lady. The man owes me money, what else do I need to say?" He defended himself.

"You can't give him an extension? He doesn't have your money right now!" She yelled at him.

"This is his extension, this is the last day of his extension! I've given him more than enough time to pay it off," Ginkouin grumbled, starting to walk off once again.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" She yelled again, grabbing him by the shoulder before he could move. "Duel me."

I stared at her.

He looked like he wanted to laugh. "Duel you? Please, why must you persist on embarrassing yourself?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? You're funding a Duel Academy, you must know how to play!"

"You would be correct," He started. "But I have no interest in a game with you."

"If I win, you continue to fund Duel Academy and extinguish all debt from the Chancellor," She wagered. I've never seen her so angry.

"And if I win?" He questioned.

"If you win, double the amount Chancellor Bannori owes you, and take Duel Academy for yourself," Arata continued, keeping her fierce glare locked on his eyes.

Ginkouin laughed. "And what would I do with an academy?"

Chancellor Bannori had finally reached Arata and I, overhearing enough to make a run in our direction.

"Whatever you want. I wouldn't think on it too hard," Arata boasted, finally letting go of Ginkouin's shoulder with a quick push.

"Arata, hold your tongue! Do you know who you are challenging?!" Chancellor Bannori demanded, scaring both Arata and I into a double-take.

"I accept," He had managed to smile before the Chancellor could reach us. "And believe me, you will regret it. What do you say, the school entrance? Let the students watch as their famed, respected peer, is brought to her knees by the devastation I can bring..."

"Meet you there," Was all Arata could say. She knew her mouth took it too far. She almost looked scared.

"Do you have any idea who that was...?" Bannori mouthed.

Arata shook her head. "Should I...?"

"He's a professional, Arata... He works in hand with Seto Kaiba himself, he's one of the top duelists in the country... You've never heard of him?" Bannori sighed.

Both of us shook our heads.

"I'm doomed..." Complained the Chancellor.

"You don't know that yet, this guy's a hack," Arata defended.

"Arata can beat him..." I smiled. "I know Arata can beat him, Chancellor."

He stared at us.

"Come on, have some faith! You'd lose the academy if I didn't challenge him anyway, Chancellor!" Arata tried to keep him in high spirits.

"Plus, Arata is your best student. If she doesn't duel him, who will?" I added in. I could see, in the young man's eyes, that he knew I was right. Who was better suited for the job?

"What if we got A-" He started, silenced by the infuriated gaze of Arata.

"If you say Alek... I swear, Chancellor..." She growled, slowly altering her gaze to lock on his own.

"A... A... A cake... for... Arata's victory... heh..." He laughed nervously. I did the same, knowing that she meant well.

We didn't exactly have time to do any kind of altering to Arata's deck. We had the few minutes of time between then, and when we reached the designated area, to simply glance over her deck. I had almost forgotten how strong of a duelist Arata was, being an Obelisk in her first year, and keeping it through her second. I looked down at my blazer at that moment. I never really had any time to enjoy it... For a second, I wrapped my arms around myself to feel the material against me, embracing the jacket with a smile. Leaving the jacket open, as I did, exposed the outfit I wore beneath it. I thought it looked very good, when put together with my black jeans. _He _would love it, I think...

"Enzeru," Arata called me.

I looked up at her.

"Can I use your disk? Just for this match, I don't have mine and the Chancellor's is back in his office," She asked, as if I would deny her.

"Of course you can!" I smiled, starting to undo my bag as the three of us paced for the exit, the way Arata and I came in. When I finally managed to open the thing, I had to stop and struggle with it to remove my disk. They were already outside by the time I pulled it out, running after them with my closed, much lighter bag swung over my shoulder.

When we arrived, sure enough, we met up with Ginkouin, who stood on the lush green to the left of the concrete walkway, his disk prepped and ready over his wrist, at rest across his waist. "Welcome," He smiled, pushing a pair of glasses up to his green eyes by the rims.

"Here, Arata," I ran to her, holding my disk out to her with a smile. She smiled back at me, carefully taking it in her hands and adjusting it to her size before sliding it on.

"Thank you so much, Enzeru," She whispered, taking her position off to the right of the walkway, opposite of Ginkouin.

"Good luck, Arata!" The Chancellor cheered.

"You can beat him, Arata!" I clapped my hands.

Ginkouin laughed.

"Are you ready or what?" She asked, activating my disk once she slid her deck into place, clocking in the counter at 4000.

"Whatever you say, my dear," Ginkouin nodded his head, clocking in his counter as well.

"Let's get this over with,"

"Certainly won't last long..."

"Duel!"

"I'll let you start us off," Arata exclaimed, pulling her cards from her deck.

"How kind of you. I place two cards face-down, and set one monster in defense position," Ginkouin monotonously played. Three hidden cards were then placed on the field. I hated when monsters were hidden like that. It usually meant that the opponent had something planned, or the monster had an effect... And to start off like that? Maybe he was just trying to psyche Arata out.

"My turn then, I draw!" Arata cried, pulling her top card. I was excited, not only to see a pro duelist in action, but to see more of Arata's deck.

"I summon my Genex Searcher(1600/400, Earth/Machine/Effect, Level 4) in attack position! Upon her command, a very strange creature was called to the field. It appeared humanoid, its arms consisting of power tools, with wires hanging from all over its body. It stood before Arata, prepared to attack when ordered. "I also place two cards face-down, and send my monster to attack your face-down!"

Exactly what the creature was waiting for, it began a heavy sprint towards the opponent, preparing the grip of its hand in an attack. When it reached the face-down card, it was revealed to be machine, just as Arata's monsters. It stood on two legs, with two, menacing cannons strapped to its back. Arata's points dropped by two-hundred. Not a great way to start the duel...

"You attacked my Machiners Defender(1200/1800, Earth/Machine/Flip Effect, Level 4) and it has a very good effect once it is attacked... I can add one Commander Covington to my hand from my deck," Explained Ginkouin, pulling the extended card from his disk.

"That's not good... She's already at a bad start," The Chancellor stared.

"Dammit..." Arata complained.

"Already giving up?" Her opponent laughed quietly.

"Keep dreaming. Go, I end my turn," Arata had such a serious expression over her face. I've never seen her like this... She seemed like this was more than just a game for her. She seemed like she knew this person... Like she had a specific hate for him... It was disturbing, and made it hard to concentrate on the duel. She must have been really stressed...

"My turn, I draw," Ginkouin, as calmly as I've ever heard someone say it, took his turn. "And such a shameful draw it was... I wish this duel could have lasted longer."

"What are you going on about?" Arata demanded, putting her disk at rest.

"I activate Double Summon!" He yelled, activating the first of his face-downs. "Allowing me to summon twice this turn. With this, I summon both my Machiners Sniper(1800/800, Earth/Machine/Effect, Level 4) and my Machiners Soldier(1600/1500, Earth/Machine/Effect, Level 4) in attack position!

Two creatures then arose, one holding in its hand a powerful firearm, the other, a large blade. Machiners, I thought to myself... All three creatures took an offensive stance, despite Defender being in defense mode, it seemed just as threatening as the other creatures. The Chancellor didn't seem surprised at all... His hope was dying down, quickly.

"As long as my Sniper is on the field, he is the only creature you can declare an attack on. Not that it is about to matter... Go, Machiners Sniper! Attack her Genex Searcher!

And on command, the mechanical creature prepped the large firearm over its shoulder, kneeling down to a knee to take aim for Arata's monster. Before a finger could touch the trigger, however, Arata interrupted. "I activate my Negate Attack trap card, stopping your attack and ending your Battle Phase automatically!"

"Pre-K tactics," Ginkouin commented, handing the turn to her without another word.

"Should say something about your skills that you fell for 'Pre-K tactics'," Arata commented back, pulling her top card. I could see her lips trace the word "Dammit."

"I activate my Threatening Roar trap card!" Ginkouin stopped Arata before she could even think of a move. "You are not able to declare an attack this turn, sorry," He smiled.

Ignoring him, Arata continued her turn. "I summon my Genex Blast(1600/1300, Wind/Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4) in defense position, and switch my Genex Searcher to defense position as well. When my Genex Blast is successfully summoned, I can add one Genex monster form my deck to my hand," She summoned her new monster, appearing to be a miniature version of her Wind Farm Genex, the card she beat me with... A small fan on a turbine, with arms and legs to accommodate its size. "With its effect, I add my Genex Controller to my hand. Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn."

"Ginkouin already has field and point advantage..." I whispered to myself. Something was coming, I could feel something abnormally powerful coming...

"Ahhhhhhh... Aarraattaa! You can beat him, come on!" The Chancellor desperately tried to encourage her. It didn't seem to be working, she was much too focused...

Arata - 3800

Ginkouin - 4000

"My turn, I draw, be it one of my final draws of the game," Ginkouin sighed, pulling his next card. "I'll be quick about it then. I summon my Commander Covington(1000/600, Earth/Machine/Effect, Level 4) in attack position!" He yelled as a tall, mechanical creature stood before him, its crimson paint-job glistening in the sunlight as it stood at attention. "I activate his effect..."

"No! Arata, please tell me you can stop it!" The Chancellor yelled for help.

"There is nothing she can do... By releasing my Machiners Sniper, Machiners Defender, and Machiners Soldier, I can Special Summon the strongest monster in my deck... One of the strongest monsters in the game!"

The three of the exclaimed monsters began to fade away, part by part, dancing in the sky above and merging together. A figure began to appear at the side of Covington, a very tall, very large figure... "By combining my three creatures using Covington's effect, I am able to summon the card that will destroy your Life Points in a single strike... Go!" He cried, all parts of all three monsters coming together at one time. The legs of the new creatures body consisted of blades, formed from the body of Machiners Soldier... The torso of the creature, along with its weapon, formed from the body of Machiners Sniper, holding within its powerful grasp the identical firearm. Upon its shoulders rested a pair of massive cannons, four spokes protruding from the sapphire steel, aimed for Arata's field in hand with the firearm. "My Machiners Force!(4600/4100, Earth/Machine/Effect, Level 10)

The Chancellor was now reduced to silence. I've never seen a monster with so many attack points without being altered... On its own, that creature could take down even the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... I couldn't speak, I could hardly think, and Arata was the same way. I could see it in her eyes, the fear that began to flood from her body, and the heat in her veins that inspired her to move. Without wasting a second, Ginkouin pulled one of the remaining cards from his hand and continued his assault.

"Activate my Aftereffect of Impact spell card. With this, there is no longer a contest, there is only a slaughter to be had. My Machiners Force now can deal damage when he strikes a defense position monster, equal to the difference between your defense and my attack. In order to attack with my beast, I must pay 1000 Life Points, but compared to the mass amount you are about to lose, Miss Arata, it doesn't matter to me. Go, Machiners Force! Attack her Genex Searcher!"

"But if he does that!" The Chancellor started. "Genex Searcher only has 400 defense points! That means..."

"She'll lose..." I found the words escaping my lips... I looked down at my belt, closed my eyes, and prayed for her...


	6. Episode 6

**Arata:** You son of a bitch! How could you end the last chapter like that?! I better win for all of the BS you put the readers through!

* * *

**_Yugioh – Unlimited Boundary_**

_Episode 6 - Machine vs. Machiner, Duel for Duel Academy! Part 2 of 2._

_(Character images can be found on my profile.)_

"God dammit…" Arata whispered, staring at her hand, then back at the field, switching gazes every few seconds. Lights began to gather in the barrels of Machiners Force's weapons, all of them focused on Genex Searcher. Ginkouin started to laugh.

"Go, my Machiners Force! Attack and destroy her Genex Searcher!" He cried, extending a finger towards Arata's monster.

The creature obeyed, unleashing every weapon it had at the cost of 1000 points. The hand gun and the two cannons fired a massive blast that converged mid-way down the field, firing a blast of energy to Arata's monster after a loud compression of air. Reluctantly, Arata reached for her face-down, and all of my worries flushed away. My prayer had been answered.

"I activate my Call of the Earthbound trap card!" She cried, a pair of ghastly hands reaching up from the ground below Genex Searcher, appearing to catch Machiners Force's blast within their palms. "With this, I can redirect your attack to another one of my monsters on the field. I change your target to my Genex Blast!"

"She'll still take a whole lot of damage… But at least she's still in the game," The Chancellor tried to smile. I could see his anxiety.

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me! Continue the assault!" He cried, extending his finger once more, this time to her other monster. Within seconds, Genex Blast had been obliterated, and 3300 points of damage were dealt to her directly. I stared, unable to think of a proper thing to say. I wanted to cheer for her, but what could I say?...

Arata – 500

Ginkouin – 3000

Arata struggled to rise to her feet after a blast like that knocked her down. Once she did, however, she appeared as motivated as ever. I had no doubt that she would win, and I wish I could tell her that, I wish I could tell the Chancellor and have him believe me, but I had no idea what I could say to either of them…

"Now, Commander Covington! Finish off her defenses and attack her Genex Searcher!"

"With only 1000 points to his name, and nothing to defend her from it, Covington will leave Arata without a field…" The Chancellor managed to say.

A quick charge from the machine later, and Genex Searcher had been destroyed… "My Aftereffect of Impact spell card only works with one monster, so your Life Points are safe for now…" Ginkouin coughed.

"When Genex Searcher is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Genex monster from my deck… and I choose my Genex Worker!(1200/1200, Wind/Machine/Effect, Level 3)" She cried once more, placing her new creature on the field in attack position. It resembled a tank, at least to me, its eyes glowing red from above the hood of the large vehicle it resided in.

"I end my turn," He smiled.

"My turn, I draw!" Arata yelled, pulling her next card. She smiled… She looked like she was smiling, anyway… She seemed frozen in time, watching as the world around her continued to spin no matter what card she drew. She was able to live this long, why let it go to waste? She picked up her entire hand, card by card, and started formulating a plan.

"I activate my Genex Worker's effect! If I tribute him, I can Special Summon one Genex monster from my hand. So I release my creature to summon an even more powerful one…" She started, smiling the whole way through. With no face-downs to protect him, and two monsters in attack position, Arata didn't seem too worried. "I Special Summon my Solar Genex(2500/1500, Light/Machine/Effect, Level 7) in attack position!"

She now laughed as her creature was summoned, A large machine, the wings of a plane protruding from its back and arms, its golden color reflecting the sun in an almost-godly manner. I was now smiling, and I tried to think of something to cheer up the Chancellor as well. "Good job, Arata! Finish him off, take him out, and win the duel!" I cheered helplessly. I felt a little embarrassed, but I didn't care.

"You can do it Arata! You're still in the game!" The Chancellor struggled to cheer.

"A lot of good it will do you... Your monster only has 2500 attack points, with no effect that puts me in any danger..." Ginkouin sighed, as if bored, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited. "Seto Kaiba didn't hire me for nothing, my dear."

"It's not always about that, something you should know very well," Arata started. I could see her fingers clench into a tight fist, opposite of the hand holding her four remaining cards. "I hate you types, you win a few tournaments, get a few good recommendations, and you act like the whole damn world is at your feet. So what if Kaiba thinks you're any good, for all I know, he hired you to clean his fucking bathroom. When I go professional, and believe me, it will happen, I'm going to show the world how it's done. You paying attention, jerk off?"

I felt almost inspired as Arata spoke. She had a way with words that, some how or another, makes me feel a lot better about things... Back on the boat, my duel with Alek... This being the third time something she said got to me. She knew what she was doing. I knew she was going to win. I started to laugh, if anything, attracting a curious gaze from the Chancellor next to me. I took a seat on the grass on Arata's side, rested my hands in my lap, and watched with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked me.

"That you'll still have your academy, and be debt free, within the next few minutes," I tilted my head towards him.

"I activate my Limiter Removal spell card!" She cried, placing her card straight in the graveyard. I knew what this did by now, and I'm pretty sure Ginkouin knew as well, by the look on his face. When I looked back at Arata, I saw her smile again. "Must I explain the effect, pro? Limiter Removal doubles the attack power of all machine-types I control, putting my Solar Genex at 5000, well over enough to annihilate your Machiners Force..." Arata said rather plainly.

Ginkouin couldn't speak.

"Now, there is a gigantic, gi-gan-tic, flaw in your deck," Arata looked much more relaxed now. She crossed her arms at her chest, mimicking her opponent, and prepared a speech.

"Oh is there? And what would that be?!" He demanded, furiously.

"It really is very simple... See, I don't even need to destroy your Machiners Force... I can win the game right now," She began, pointing towards his field. Soon enough, I saw it too. "With 5000 attack points, my monster could easily destroy Machiners Force... or, I could exploit this gigantic flaw, and destroy you now. Machiners Force is extremely powerful, the 1000 point cost is little to pay with an attacker like that. A proper combo would leave anyone defeated in one turn, like you almost had me. But not only is he so hard to get out, you need one monster to put all of the creatures together..."

His eyes looked like they were going to jump out of his skull. I watched his lips trace around the words that danced in my head. I wondered if the Chancellor noticed it too...

Arata laughed. "And you know what the best part about this duel is? I didn't get to use my Ace," She flashed the Genex Controller in her hand. "I didn't get to, nor did I need to, Synchro Summon in this duel..."

"Talk is cheap, dear, you never know what I may do in my next turn. Hurry up and attack my Machiners Force already, I'm done listening to your slander!" Ginkouin yelled, getting more and more irritated as the duel went on.

"I'll put you out of your misery then, and end the duel before I give the Chancellor a heart attack. Go, Solar Genex!" She cried, throwing her arm forward to give her monster the cue. The creature, confirming its masters command with a mechanized growl, prepared itself for battle. Fire ignited at the back of Solar Genex, propelling its body forward, its wings hoisting it from the ground. It reminded me, almost of an angel, flames dancing in its wake as the creature charged. "Attack his Commander Covington! Finish the duel!"

Everything went quiet. Spectators had their breaths stolen from their lungs, a petrified expression stained to his face. Ginkouin couldn't believe it himself. The creatures faded from the field, and Ginkouin's points dropped to zero with that one attack... At 5000, Solar Genex's attack dealt enough battle damage to his Life Points after attacking Commander Covington, who only had 1000...

Arata deactivated my disk, slipping both her deck from the slot, and her arm from the grip, keeping it in hand while she pacing towards Ginkouin without a word. He had just as little to say as she did. They watched each other in silence, until Ginkouin let out another sigh, bringing in the breath to speak.

"Commander Covington, the only true negative to my deck... Never in my years have I seen one able to change the entire game around with one turn... I never thought Covington would bring me to defeat. As I agreed, all debt is extinguished... and I shall continue to fund this academy. If you raise students like Miss Arata here, Chancellor, you are doing something right," Ginkouin sighed, his disk setting itself at rest, splitting down the middle of the field and folding on both sides of his arms. He placed his gaze at the Chancellor, who looked like he could sing a gospel chorus right now, petrified on his knees, smiling with his arms in the air like a football player.

"Until we meet once more, Arata Muteki," Ginkouin smiled without another word, pacing off down the concrete path with less than a gaze.

And then I wondered, how did he know Arata's name?

I watched Arata stare for several minutes before rising to my feet. I wasn't able to stand for long, because the split moment after Arata gently set my disk on the ground, tucking her deck away into the inside of her blazer, I was tackled to the ground in a massive embrace. Arata squealed with victory, her arms around my neck, cheering as loud as she could.

"Yeah! I fucking win! I beat him!" She cheered, giggling and laughing with me in unison. I hugged her back and enjoyed the moment.

"Good job, Arata! I knew you would beat him!"

We both looked at the Chancellor in all of our celebration. He remained the same, petrified on his knees. Curiously, we stopped our cheers to crawl over and start poking him, trying to get his attention. "Chancellor, wake up!" Arata yelled, but received no response.

"Did he die...?" I asked, pulling on his shirt.

"ARATA!" He cried, instantly, throwing his arms around her shoulders, crying in happiness. He chanted her name several times to make himself believe it, but once he did, he didn't seem like he could be happier. A few minutes of this and he was back on his feet, doing his best to pull himself together. "That was an amazing performance! Thank you so much, Arata!"

She smiled.

The Chancellor took a deep breath. "I was on my toes the entire time... Arata, do you know how historic this is?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious.

"A student, from MY academy, defeated a pro!" He cheered. "That says nothing but good things of my school!"

We laughed at him. He acted like an excited kid.

"Now, on a more serious matter, now that I am in the clear!" He made sure to emphasize. "We had something to discuss, did we not?"

"Right, about Enzeru..." She began. We spoke of my duel with Alek. He asked me how I felt about my accomplishment, and what I hoped to do by dueling him. I didn't really have the answers to either of those questions, and that's what I told him. I dueled him for fun, and it was some of the most fun I've ever had. Him and Arata then had a discussion about my rank, how I don't belong in Slifer Red, and how even most Obelisks wouldn't stand a chance against Alek. Then, the Chancellor brought up a point that I've heard all too many times.

"I'm sorry, Arata, but there really isn't much that I can do... I must take luck into account, and that Alek wasn't using his real deck... If he had, the outcome may have been totally different. While I in no way doubt Miss Enzeru's abilities, she isn't the first Slifer to have outstanding talent... I may even be so bold as to say she has more talent than him, there is officially nothing I can do..." The Chancellor sighed, looking at me with an apologetic face. Surprisingly to him, I smiled, and began to speak before Arata could complain.

"I understand. I may even like being a Slifer. But to end all of the controversy once and for all, I'm just going to have to defeat Alek with his real deck, and prove luck had nothing to do with it," I reassured him. He then smiled. "I do have a request, though."

"Name it, I owe the both of you for what you did," He quickly said, looking at the two of us.

"From what I understand, we aren't allowed on other dorm grounds... And even when given permission, it is highly looked down upon... Can I visit Arata whenever I want to?" I felt almost stupid asking.

"And vice versa," She added.

Chancellor Bannori laughed. "Well of course you can, I would hate to separate the two of you," And then he froze. His eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his head, his mouth hung open. "OH GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed. "That reminds me!!! The students were supposed to get their dorm rooms and everything an hour ago!"

I blinked. Arata looked as if she were about to laugh. "So?" She asked.

"So? I made Miss Enzeru miss it! She doesn't have a place to go tonight!" He complained, holding his hands with his head.

"You're... really unorganized..." Arata sighed. "She can stay with me tonight, I know where my room is and everything, no big, just make sure you get her room and everything by tomorrow. I dunno if I can protect her very long from all of the pissed off smurfs in the Obelisk Dorm..."

"...Did you really just say that?" The Chancellor raised his brow at Arata, fighting back a powerful laugh. I didn't have that kind of restraint, and I started laughing, holding my stomach after a minute or so of laughter. Hearing me laugh, The Chancellor couldn't hold it back, and joined me. Arata simply giggled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and enjoying the moment with me. "I promise," The Chancellor tried to say, fighting back the laughter even still. "I'll fix everything by tomorrow. Are you alright with staying with Arata, Enzeru?"

"Of course I am," I smiled, regaining my breath.

"Then it's settled," He said. "Until farther notice, you are to room with Arata. I am truly sorry, Enzeru, for making you miss it..."

I wanted to laugh. How could this have worked out better? "Don't worry, there's nothing to apologize for!"

"She's right, lighten up, Chancellor!" Arata brought her arms to her chest, scanning the sky for the navy citadel of the Obelisk dorms. "If it's alright with you, though, I'd like to get the dorms before it gets too late... The sun is going down,"

"Oh! Right! By all means..." He tried to laugh it off, the whole day being too much for him to handle. Without a moments hesitation, Arata took me by the arm and ran, forcing me once again to struggle in my heels... "And thank you again!"

The faster Arata ran, the faster I was forced to move. We stopped only after a few steps to retrieve my disk, attaching it to my arm in an attempt to save time. I swung my bag over my shoulder and we began running again, towards the dividing, navy pillar. Spectators clapped for Arata as we passed, cheering for her amazing victory, but she didn't seem to care in the slightest, She amazed me...

I took this time to enjoy the scenery, as if I wouldn't get another chance. It looked so beautiful, so low tech, nothing like Domino City... Forests, gardens, it was like the country, almost... And the sky, the sky was the most amazing part... I felt as if I could stare into the heavens beyond the gentle clouds, a sky so clear could only be angelic... I never see things like this in the city.

Suddenly, a frightening noise tore apart this beautiful sky, forcing my heart into a race, and Arata's feet into a halt. We were close to the dorms, I could see the roof of the large building from over the treetops, but Arata pulled me aside, keeping close to a pair of trees. She pointed ahead, beyond the veil of shrubbery in the way. It took me a while to notice, but I saw Alek... He stood before two other duelists, their faces petrified with fear. Two terrifying creatures stood at Alek's side, one a dragon of darkness, a black flame building between its fangs, the other a dragon of light, a strident of light building in its maw... Alek laughed.

"The game is all over. Attack! Dark End Dragon, Light End Dragon! SHOW THEM WHY I'M FEARED!"

The two duelists yelled as the dragons unleashed a unison blast, engulfing the two of them within seconds. The blasts converged mid-stream, light spiraling around black flame, destroying all hopes the two duelists had in succeeding. Arata look to me, her playful demeanor vanished. "That's Alek's real deck... You want to go against that?"

The power from the blast was enough to blow Alek's hair in the wind, flowing behind him almost majestically... I was once more reminded of what I refused to let enter my mind. They were too much alike, I almost couldn't watch...

"Alek and I have been rivals for years, and since the day we entered the academy, we've struggled to one-up the other. His ace monsters, Dark End and Light End Dragon, are a powerful force to face... Something is wrong with him, I can just feel it... From the second he played that Dark Armed Dragon, something in him is just... off... I'm worried."

I felt something too... And as the dragons began to fade and Alek walked off, coldly, I was almost sure of it... It was dark, cold and lifeless... Like another force entirely had taken over Alek's body. He and Alek were more alike than I thought... Whatever happened to him was happening to Alek...

As quick as it started, the spectacle ended, and Alek seemed to vanish in all of the commotion. As if nothing had happened, Arata took me by the arm once more and made her way out of the trees, towards the dorms, with me following directly behind. I didn't know what to say, nor did I think I should have said anything. I took a second look at what was left of the duelists, laying face-first on the ground, their clothes smoking from the blast. It didn't seem right...

* * *

**Arata: **Hey, all of you dudes reading this, pay attention!

**Enzeru**: If you like this story, then we recommend Chronicles of Neo Flux: Servitude of the Quill by Skyline Stanza!

**Arata:** Go check it out in the Yugioh 5D's section of the site!


	7. Episode 7

_Arata - *Laughing*_

_Enzeru - I hate this chapter!_

_Arata - *Still laughing*_

_Enzeru - *Growls*_

_

* * *

_

_**Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary**_

_Episode Seven - The Maiden of the Waterfall!_

"Well, here we are," Arata smiled holding open a door halfway down a winding hallway. We climbed tall flights of stairs to get here, but the Obelisk dorm was very pretty, and worth the time to get there. I bowed slightly to Arata to show respect, then made my way into the fairly large room she claimed. I didn't know what to say...

The room looked more like an apartment, carpeted, scarlet floors and a pair of large beds off to the other end of the room. A television, desk, and chalkboard all adorned a side of the room, with a series of posters stuck to the walls. It looked like an average girls bedroom, something I for some reason, did not expect from Arata. It was then I noticed the contradiction... Arata began to laugh.

"Are you really surprised, Enzeru?" She asked me, a smile stuck to her face. Above what I assumed was her bed, a poster of Arata was on the wall, an academy duel disk, active, locked on her arm. Behind her in the picture stood Genex Controller, surrounded in a series of rings identical to the ones used in Synchro Summoning. Her name was posted on the top, the tag "The Genex Duelist" posted on the bottom. I gave her a wtf face, only causing her to laugh more.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, you'll probably be here a while," She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, leading me into the room and closing the door behind us.

"But the Chancellor said he'd have my room by tomorrow..." I blinked, following in her footsteps.

"Exactly... By tomorrow to him means like... in a week," She sighed, running to her bed and jumping onto the mattress, spread out on her back. It was getting late and dark, faster than expected. "So, unpack and everything, my roommate is out with Akeru and Eniya, I don't think they'll be back until late."

I nodded my head. "Will she be mad?"

"Eh, who cares? I'll take care of her if she shows up, you just worry about you," Arata looked at me, motioning me to relax.

On the bed opposite of Arata, I set my bag down, beginning to pull everything from it as I was told. A box full of spare cards, a nightgown, a cell phone, and a necklace that I carefully set on the closest desk. I put the cards with it, pocketed the phone, and began to fold the gown over the bed. Arata laughed again,

"You aren't going to get any service here with a cell phone, I brought one too," She lazily pointed at me.

"Really?" I complained. She nodded.

"Hey listen, I don't think it matters with you but I figured you should know. The Obelisks here... There's no security at this dorm because we are proclaimed to be the best of the school, so there is honestly no telling what some of these losers would do to a Slifer like you..." She warned me.

The hours of that day crawled off with the sunlight, and before I knew it, the darkness couldn't be worse. I had been stripped of all of my clothes earlier, and slipped into a violet nightgown to better comfort myself. Despite what Arata told me, I couldn't help myself from wandering. After Arata had long since passed out, in the most masculine position I've ever seen a girl sleep, I snuck out of the door and proceeded to the nearest stairway leading up. The building was huge, and we were on one of the top floors, I wanted to see the roof.

The hallways were dead, not a single person in sight, making me wonder what time it was. As long as I stayed quiet, it didn't matter, I guess. I figured that, since I was in a nightgown, even if I was caught, I wouldn't be recognized as a Slifer. When I reached the roof, I was greeted by a gust of gentle, warm wind, and I embraced it. I had a wonderful view of the island at this height, and it was beautiful... I could see entire forests, a never-ending sea, even the other dorms from here. However, something caught my eye almost instantly...

Off in the forests, I had a clear view of a large waterfall, leading into an equally large pool of water, adorned with rocks along the surface. I noticed something at the waterfall's base, or someone, more rather. Whoever it was... She appeared to be naked... I could even see clothes folded at the pool's side. She seemed to be sitting inside of the waterfall, her black hair soaking down her back with the raging waters... I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or... what? It was so weird, but she was beautiful from what I could see... I know it was rude to stare, but I couldn't stop from admiring someone like that, wishing I looked remotely close to her.

I don't know how long I was standing there, but for however long it was, the girl was still there. My heart skipped. I heard footsteps, running up the stairs, and coming to the roof...

"Do you think she's there tonight?" I heard one man say.

"She's always there, dude," Said another man. I started to panic, looking around the barren rooftop for somewhere to go. Finally, they reached the top of the stairs, opened the door and joined me on the rooftop. I received just the reaction I expected...

"Who the hell is that?" The first man said, glaring in my direction. I had a hard time seeing their faces in the dark, but I could tell that there were only two people, both men, and both not very happy.

"Shit... Isn't that the girl who beat Alek?" The second one answered.

"Yeah, I think that's her... God dammit, she must be best friends with the Chancellor already, she'll get us kicked out for being up here!"

"But isn't she a Slifer? She should get in more trouble than us!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Slifer?!"

"U-Um... I..." I tried to speak, too afraid to find the right words. The paced closer to me, slowly revealing themselves in the moonlight. I felt like I recognized them but... the only people I knew from the academy were Arata and Alek... I grew more and more scared as they came closer.

"Keep your mouth shut," One of them growled, grabbing me by the arm. "And we won't say anything."

I felt both my arms restricted behind my back by the man. I tried to escape, but I didn't have the strength. I tried harder and harder to force my arms apart, but the second man pushed me against the rail surrounding the outside of the roof. I would have fallen over if not for the first mans grip keeping me still. The second man placed his hand over my cheek, taking hold of my jaw and pushing up, as if to get a better look. I wanted to scream for Arata, I wanted to scream for anyone, and I tried, but I couldn't do it... Nothing would come out. only when I felt a hand on my chest did a scream force itself out. I closed my eyes, tightly, and screamed until my mouth was covered. I struggled harder and harder, until...

"Haaaah...!" Screamed another voice. We all looked to the door, and watched it rip from its hinges with a loud crash. The door shot across the roof, skidding across the ground, and eventually fell from the building all together. The force of the impact left a cloud of dust and debris in its wake, and from this cloud, arose a blur of white and blue. I couldn't keep up with the movement, and by the time the two men could even react, the man in front of me was thrown to the ground with very loud crash. I fully opened my eyes and finally saw the figure, standing over the man with a heavy sigh.

The figure was a woman, no older than Arata in appearance. Her black hair fell beyond her shoulders, dripping with water, her sapphire eyes looking back to me, as if to see if I was alright. She was dressed in the strangest outfit, one I was very familiar with... A white upper robe adorned her torso, crossing a V under her neck, with sleeves barely covering beyond the shoulder. From the waist-down, her body was covered with a wide, blue dress, clouds printed along the lining closest to her feet. She wore a pair of tabi socks and straw sandals over her feet, firmly supporting her body, which seemed to simply dance on the air. She wore a sash over her waist, securely holding an odd canteen at her side.

What she held in her hands intrigued me more than her hakama did. It looked like a sword, both sets of fingers wrapped around the metallic handle grip, wrapped in blue cloth. The blade itself was very wide, separated into five segments up the steel. One side of the blade appeared to be sharp, resembling a katana blade, while the other side had five slots running vertical up the length of the sword in the center of each segment. She looked like she knocked the man out. I could hardly imagine how much that must have hurt... She used her blade like a paddle and slapped him across the roof with it! The man behind me, I could feel him tremble, but his grip on me tightened, pulling me closer to him. I started to think... Then, with a look behind me, I confirmed it... She was the lady from the waterfall...

"Hmph... Unless you enjoyed what I just did to him, let her go," She demanded.

"Yeah, right, you're not getting anywhere near me so long as I have her!" He yelled, yanking me in the direction he began to walk, trying to circle around the maiden.

She sighed once more. "You're a coward... Hiding behind a defenseless lady, have you no honor?" She allowed one hand to drop to her side, holding her blade lazily between her right fingers, the tip of the blade kissing the ground.

"Call me what you like... I'm not letting her go," He growled at her, wrapping his free arm around my neck to better pull me with him. I no longer felt scared... I felt a sense of security coming from this woman, like as long as I could see her, I wasn't going to be harmed... The lady lifted her canteen to her lips with her free hand, drinking down several mouthfuls before speaking once again.

"Fine, fine. I'll offer you a wager. We'll duel," She calmly smiled, bringing the large blade up to her waist, once again taking hold with two hands. "If I win, you let her go, simple?"

"And if I win?" He asked.

"You name it. It doesn't matter to me."

"If I win, the two of you have to have sex with me," He demanded, his voice in all seriousness. I could see her wanting to laugh.

"Rather blunt, aren't you? I dunno, Miss, it sounds like a good deal on our end. Free sex if I lose," She joked, doing her best not to laugh and keep the mood serious. "Fine, whatever."

"You can't be serious!" I complained. The man threw me forward, finally letting go of my body. When I had been released, after stumbling several times, I made my way over to the woman as fast as I could. She didn't even look at me, nor did she move. "Come on, we can get out of here now!"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't, Miss. I already accepted the deal, going back on my word would be dishonorable..."

I stared at her, somewhat in admiration. She looked even more beautiful up close, it seemed impossible. Her gaze remained still, focused on the man activating the disk on his arm. Suddenly, he shouted.

"Where's your disk?"

"You're looking at it," She smiled, slowly rotating the blade by its handle, flashing him the blunt side. I then saw it too. Her sword... Her sword was a duel disk?...

He returned her gaze with a confused one. He looked stunned. "Whatever."

"Whatever," She repeated. She extended her right arm in front of her chest, holding the blade with the flat sides facing her opponent. Upon activation, the five segments of the blade lit up, signifying she was ready. She reached into her robe, retrieving her deck, dramatically sliding the cards into a slot located on the hilt.

"Duel!" They yelled.

As much as I wanted to run, I felt like I couldn't. Like some kind of force kept me attached to that roof. To get a better view of the duel, I ran over to where the men originally caught me, leaned my back against the rail, and decided to get comfortable... I wasn't going anywhere, despite how tired I was getting.

"You go first," She said, calmly.

"Fine," He responded, pulling his five cards from his deck. The girl hadn't even picked up her hand yet. "I summon Gradius(1200/800, Light/Machine, Level 4) in attack mode!"

Upon his command, the white, oddly shaped vehicle rose from the ground, hovering in the air. It reminded me of the ship from Space Invaders...

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," He smiled, a pair of cards with their back to the opponent arose.

"Watashi no turn," The maiden announced, just now picking up her five cards, plus one for her turn. "I set two cards face-down, and activate the field spell, Shien's Castle of Mist." She held the card between her fingers, sliding it into a slot above the deck on the hilt of her sword. Upon placement, the ground began to shake, a strange darkness covering the field. Behind the maiden, a fog began, and from this fog arose a tall and menacing building, stacked with several layers. Everything seemed very creepy... "The fog of war floods the battlefield," She smiled.

"Next, I activate the spell card, Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn. Using that, I summon The Six Samurai - Yariza(1000/500, Earth/Warrior/Effect, Level 3) in attack mode!" She exclaimed, sliding her card onto the first segment of her blade. A monster than arose, clad in a black cuirass and protective mask, a series of navy lights lit up the warrior across his armor. He stood in a battle-ready stance, grasping the odd, black spear he held in his hands tightly, giving the maiden a quick gaze. I've never seen that before... the monster, or its actions... It communicated with her? The blade of the spear then lit up the dark battlefield in an emerald glow, readying itself for battle.

"Such a weak monster, how do you plan to defeat Gradius with that?" The man complained with a cocky grin.

"I am allowed one more summon this turn. With it, I shall aid my warrior with another of its comrades. Arise, The Six Samurai - Yaichi!(1300/800, Water/Warrior/Effect, Level 3)"

Next to Yariza rose another, armor-clad warrior. This one wore another set of black armor covering body, golden lights lighting up the morbid night in a design identical to Yariza's. The man wore an odd helm over his head, and armed himself with a golden bow, a stream of light acting as the bow string. A quiver was noted attached to his hip, and once he pulled an arrow from it, he prepared himself to fire. He also gave the maiden a quick gaze, in which she nodded to.

"I activate Yaichi's effect. So long as I control two or more Six Samurai monsters, I can destroy one, face-down Spell or Trap card per turn. Fire, Yaichi!" She commanded, extending her finger to her target. The man flinched as a quick arrow was shot instantly upon demand, piercing through one of his face-down cards, shattering it. "However, when I use a Six Samurai's effect, the monster I used cannot attack for the remainder of the turn."

"So I'm safe from your weak creatures," He noted.

She growled. "No, not quite... Ikuze, Yariza!" She demanded. The navy warrior stood at attention, driving the flat end of his spear into the ground. "Go, attack his life points directly!"

Yariza nodded, making a charge towards the opponent with spear in hand, blade armed and pointed at his target. When it came time for Yariza to strike, it made a powerful vault over Gradius, directly striking the man with a falling spear before his feet could even touch the earth. The man instantly felt himself drained.

Maiden - 4000

Man - 3000

"What the hell did you just do?!" He demanded to know.

"Yariza's effect allows me to strike my opponent directly while I control more than one Six Samurai monster," She explained as Yariza took his place once more by the maiden, next to Yaichi. "I end my turn," She told him, holding her disk once more like a sword, in a battle-ready position, the tip of her blade at eye level.

"Well I'll make sure you have no Six Samurai monsters..." He complained, pulling his next card.

"I now equip my Gradius with Cyclon Laser, increasing its attack power by 300," He began, a set of large cannons attaching to the top of Gradius, charges with streams of electricity between them. "Next, I summon my Blue Thunder T-45! (1700/1000, Light/Machine/Effect, Level 4) Now every time I destroy a monster with Blue Thunder, I can Special Summon one Option Token(1500/1500, Light/Machine/Effect, Level 4), not that it's about to matter."

The maiden remained silent, her body still, blade in a ready hand...

"Time to end this duel so us three can spend the rest of the night in my dorm," He laughed. "I Special Summon Gradius' Option(?/?, Light/Machine/Effect, Level 1) in attack mode!" He exclaimed, a large cannon appearing at the side of Gradius, opposite of the blue spacecraft. "Gradius' Option has the identical stats of one Gradius on my side of the field, giving him 1500 attack points."

I started to worry a little. The man had field advantage, and point advantage, and seemed to have a solid plan in his mind, yet the maiden didn't seem worried at all... She didn't seem... anything... at all. She was void of all emotion on her face, not a motion or break in her stance. I noticed something very odd, something I wondered why the man had not said anything about... There was a blue light, a very dim aura, coming off of the maiden...

"And finally," The man continued. "I activate Limiter Removal!"

Now I knew there was trouble... I've memorized this card, thanks to Arata... I remembered Arata's duel with Ginkouin, and instantly started to worry. Limiter Removal can completely win a duel...

"Now, all Machine type monsters I control have their attack powers doubled!" He smiled, extending his arm out towards the still woman. Gradius and Gradius' Option were at 3000, and Blue Thunder T-45 was at 3400... More than enough battle damage would be dealt to the maiden if she took the attacks... "Attack, Gradius, Gradius' Option, and Blue Thunder T-45! Destroy her monsters and attack her directly!" He commanded, all three of the machines arming their weapons. The cannon prepared a powerful blast within its barrel, Gradius prepared two of the same blasts within its cannons, and Blue Thunder prepared a barrage of gunfire. Gradius' Option was the first to strike, firing a large, devastating blast, aimed to Yariza...

The maiden suddenly ran, refusing to break her stance, and threw herself in front of her monster... She brought her sword to her chest, placed her palm against the back, flat end of the blade, pushing the opposite, flat end against the crimson light the very second it would have hit Yariza. She stood there, holding off the blast! Her hands struggled to hold the large attack at bay, but she held her ground as if she was nailed to the floor, the expression on her face very serious... As if protecting another, living being, she held the blast for as long as she could, until finally, it faded away... Not a single point of damage was taken, and Yariza was safe. How did she...?

"What did you do?! You took the blast for your monster?!" The man, outraged, screamed.

The maiden panted, silently.

"God dammit, Gradius, attack Yaichi!" He then demanded.

Faster than I've ever seen another human move, the maiden now stood in front of Yaichi, her sword held with the blade facing her opponent. She held her weapon straight, and once more took the incoming blast for her monster... The blade of her sword split the blast into a spectrum, firing off in two directions rather than one, neither of them touching her monster or her points... Third came Blue Thunder, rockets on the back of the ship igniting, flying at Yariza, who prepared himself for the impact... The maiden wouldn't let it happen, timing a sprint and jump beautifully, perfectly, striking the side of the flying ship with a flying kick, sending it flying off to the side, spiraling out of control. I dropped to my knees and covered my head, watching the ship spiral over my head in terror.

When all was done, and no monsters were able to attack, the maiden stood tall, panting heavily with her blade lowered to her side. Her bangs covered her eyes, Yariza and Yaichi walking behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her two face-down cards were then revealed, and without a word, she smiled...

The first of the two was Astral Barrier... A trap card that allows the player to change an attack aimed at a monster they control into a direct attack... The second was Spirit Barrier, negating all battle damage the player would take so long as they control at least one monster... She had a lock down, being able to take all attacks for her monsters, then receive no damage for it... It was almost poetic, the way she played...

"At the end of the turn..." She panted. "All of your monsters that were effected by Limiter Removal are destroyed... Your field will be wide open, and if I draw a single one of my warriors... it's over..."

"I don't believe this!" He yelled, holding his head with his hands, watching as his creatures shattered before his eyes, signifying the end of his turn. I couldn't believe it either...

"Watashi... no turn..." She coughed, pulling the next card from her blade's hilt. Her creatures stared at the card from behind her, their arms crossing at their chests. They no longer had to worry, and neither did I...

"While I control... Two or more Six Samurai monsters, I can Special Summon Great Shogun Shien(2500/2400, Fire/Warrior/Effect, Level 7) from my hand, in attack mode!" She summoned her next, and final, creature... A tall, towering man arose behind her, clad in samurai cuirass, his crimson armor, designed with flame, covered his entire body. A black cape danced behind him as a large gauntlet reached to his waist, wrapping powerful fingers around the handle of a sword. The maiden mimicked the soldier as, only a second later, he brandished a katana, shifting into a stance that mirrored the maidens... Yaichi prepared his bow, stringing a second arrow and pulling it back, and Yariza spun his spear in his hands. All of them, including the maiden, prepared for battle.

Then, they charged... Yaichi fired his arrow first, while Yariza and Shien began a sprint.

Maiden - 4000

Man - 1700

Yariza faded passed the man, driving his spear into his abdomen, and Shien followed up with a straight, vertical slash. The man experienced a minor pain in comparison to what he would have felt had the samurai really attacked him... He fell to the ground, joining his friend in unconsciousness. I had just realized how hard my heart had been pounding...

The maiden, after her warriors had faded, brought her blade to her sash, sliding it between the belt and her waist, securely embracing the steel against her body. "Are you alright?" She asked me, as if nothing had happened...

I could hardly nod. "Y-Yes... Yes, um... thank you, Miss..."

"Nothing to it... Thank my warriors for informing me of your danger," She smiled, reaching behind her head with a long, strip of white, tying her long hair back into a ponytail without harming her bangs. By the time she had tied the knot, she was standing at my side, then a quick jump later, she stood on the rail, effortlessly... Her arms crossed at her chest, gazing at the moon with a smile on her face.

"How can I repay you...?" I asked, helplessly bowing in respect. She laughed.

"By not being so tense... I want nothing but your safety was my reward," She quickly looked at me. "Do call, if another incident like this happens."

I wanted to smile. "What can I call you, Miss?"

She was a much lighter person now. She didn't look at all dangerous... "Hyoujinn Ittou Maeda, you can call me Hyoujinn. And you?"

"Enzeru Adokenai," I mimicked. "You can call me Enzeru."

She laughed, and instantly I laughed with her. She extended her hand to me, and I took her by the hand with a firm shake. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Hyoujinn."

* * *

_Alek - What the hell? Aren't those two the same losers I destroyed in Episode 4?_

_Arata looks at the collapsed bodies - Looks a lot like them..._

_Alek - Way to be original, reusing minor characters like that..._

_Enzeru - Does no one care that I almost got raped in this chapter?!_

_Arata and Alek stare_

_Arata - You were getting raped?_

_Alek - I thought they just wanted to duel you..._


	8. Author's notes and Summary

Author's long ass notes + The story thus far.

So... I was listening to the acoustic version of Yuzurnenai Negai (Magic Knight Rayearth theme XD) and it made me think of this story again. I left it, retardedly, thinking that people had lost interest after a small break I took from it. Just the other day, I started to write the next chapter in sequence, no real intention of posting, I just wanted to write. But, I received a PM from Marvel Maiden asking if I was going to continue the story. That contradicted everything I thought before, that people had lost interest. X amount of months since then, someone asks about it? Shows interest! So now I am inspired to revive the story and finish, thank her for that.

I feel the need to apologize, however many favorites, author alerts, and OC requests I received, I was dumb to think people didn't like the story. I'm sorry to everyone who read it before for leaving it, that was stupid, and I now promise to finish it and the movie-fic I have completed for it. I hope you still continue to read, and I hope even more people find the story and take an interest. Thank you!

Anyway, for those like me who can't remember past their last shower, and for people just reading, here's the story thus far. Enzeru Adokenai, the main character of YGO, Unlimited Boundary, attends Duel Academy for her first year, for the first time in her life. A naturally shy and nervous woman at 16, she befriends an odd woman named Arata Muteki, the self-proclaimed best duelist in the academy. Arata takes on an older sister role and protects Enzeru from her Slifer brethren and from all with bad intentions.

In addition to Arata is Alek Daigomi, the other-self-proclaimed best duelist in the academy, whom Enzeru has a developing crush on, and Hyoujinn Maeda, a strange maiden who dresses the part of a samurai to better interact with her deck.

Enzeru uses a deck made up of fairies, utilizing cards such as Honest, Majestic Mechs, and the Agents to put together stunning and unique combos that win her the duel in the end, completing her motif as the "innocent angel"

Arata uses an overwhelming Machine deck, made up of the Genex monsters of Duel Terminal. Genex monsters are about quick synchro summons, with cards like Limiter Removal to double and triple their attack powers, thrown in with powerful effects, and they become near impossible to defeat.

Alek uses a Dragon deck focused on three specific dragons, Dark End Dragon, Light End Dragon, and Light and Darkness Dragon, his Ace. Most of his cards revolve around demolishing the opponent's field at once, leaving for open strikes from his dragons.

Together, the three create the trifecta that makes this story interesting. The shy strategist, the hyper powerfulist, and the arrogant overwhelmer, respectively. The next chapter begins with Enzeru's first day of actual instruction, and the addition of even more strange, reoccuring characters. Again, my dearest apologies and highest thanks to all who continue reading, even after my dumb mistake. You are the reason people write.


	9. Episode 8

**_Alek - Seriously, you used the same two antagonists in that samurai loser's duel as in mine! Why?!_**

_**Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary**_

_**Episode Eight - Souji Kyuu's Painful Choice**_

I woke up from that dreadful evening exhausted. When I finally mustered the strength to sit up in the too-comfortable bed I laid, my vision was clouded with fatigue. I yawned and stretched, awakened by the terrible shine the sun forced into the room. A pile of clothing was then thrown at me, pushing me back onto the bed. Arata laughed.

"You better hurry and get up, Enzeru," She said from across the room. "The first day of class is today."

My heart stopped.

"What?!" I cried, throwing myself out of bed, scrambling about the floor to collect the clothes I had just dropped. I counted, my blazer, my top, my jeans...

Arata laughed harder. "Relax, relax. You have enough time, just hurry up about it."

"Right... right..." I panted, finally rising to my feet and calming down. Arata caught me by surprise. I could see her in the bathroom, the door open enough to see her perfectly. She stood in front of a mirror, taking a brush to her hair several times over, trying to calm down the split ends long hair can cause. Her outfit... intrigued me. She wore, what I understood to be, the Obelisk Blue, female uniform, consisting of a white blazer with blue trimmings, buttoned up the front to a small collar, pulled back to look neat. What weirded me out the most was, not only did the blazer not have sleeves, but Arata was in a skirt... She actually looked feminine, and it looked good on her.

Ten minutes later, I was as ready as I could be. My black jeans once again adorned my legs, my belt strapped around my waist with my deck box secured to the side. I slid into my floral tank top, then into my Slifer Red blazer, staring at myself and deciding how I wanted to look. Should I keep the blazer open, or button it up...?

For now, I left it open, exposing the design of my cute top. I quickly scanned the faces of the cards in my deck, sliding through the cards and counting each one that passed my fingers, making sure I had my entire deck. With a smile, I secured my deck into its case, did a quick spin on my heels, and waited for Arata to finish. I sifted my fingers through my hair to straighten the ends, annoyed with the messy style the morning had. When Arata appeared from the bathroom, ready to go, I smiled and gave her a small wave. "Good morning," I said, properly. She laughed at me.

"Ready to go?" Arata asked me a few moments later, pacing to her bed to slide her arm securely through her duel disk, attaching it tight. I did the same to mine and gave her a nod of my head. She opened the door, and I followed her out.

As the two of us wandered the hallways of the Obelisk dorms, I told Arata all about last night. About the rapists and about Hyoujinn, as well about her strange ability to communicate with her monsters. Arata didn't believe me at first, she'd never heard of anyone talking to their cards. What she was more concerned about were the rapists. When she asked for a description, I was out of luck. It was too dark to see their faces, and I was much more focused on Hyoujinn beating their asses.

We passed a countless number of people on our way to the academy, all of them preparing their disks or counting the cards in their decks, exactly as I did. I felt like I belonged here, everyone here had something in common yet we were all different at the same time… It was poetic. I found myself a few steps ahead of Arata at all times, an excited skip to my step. On our way to the academy, we passed a group of boys who were watching the crowd, pointing to different girls that passed them. One of the boys caught my eye, a Slifer Red student wearing his blazer open in the same fashion as me, a black t-shirt under his jacket and a pair of black jeans, also like mine, over his legs. The sleeves of his jacket looked like they were torn off, exposing his bare arms, and his hair reminded me a lot of Goku in Super Saiyan 3***… His hair and eyes matched each other beautifully in crimson, appearing almost animalistic… What intrigued me was, not only his looks, but how he acted. He was secluded from the group, and with every girl the rest of the boys pointed at, they looked back at him to see he was uninterested. He didn't point at any girls, in fact… Until he saw me staring at him… He extended his finger towards me, and I felt the instinct to hide behind Arata once I heard the boys laugh.

"What's so funny?" The man growled.

"Nothing, nothing, Souji…" One of the boys laughed. "She'd probably ride Himek before she even looked at you."

The boy, who I presumed to be Himek, nodded his head. "They're right, she looks like a slut."

I think Arata was listening too, since I heard her laugh at that comment. Her fingers curled tight into fists, but I had to hold her back a little to prevent her from going off. We tried to ignore it, they were all just a bunch of creeps…

"Why would you say something like that? She's beautiful, she doesn't deserve to be talked about like that! You don't even know her!" Souji defended me.

"And you do know her? How do you know she isn't a slut?" Himek responded.

Souji went silent…

"Exactly… Wouldn't mind seeing her friend naked either," Himek continued.

"Man, forget you guys…" Souji sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Arata screamed. Oh god…

"Leave it alone, Arata… Let them say what they want."

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!"

I tried to pull her away, but it didn't work very well. She was stronger than me… The boys just laughed, all but Souji.

After calming down a little, Arata stormed ahead of me, and I quickly followed after her, listening to their laughter in the background.

"That's why you don't deserve to be a Slifer, Enzeru. You don't deserve to be placed around idiots like them!"

"I don't mind it, Arata, relax…" I sighed.

We pushed the doors of the academy and walked inside, and as Arata read off directions to the classroom, I was busy scouting. I didn't see Alek or Hyoujinn anywhere, oddly enough. They were the people who would stick out the most, I'd think. Before I knew it, we arrived at the classroom… It was a beautiful, massive room with multiple rows of seats behind connected desks. Arata eagerly took me by the arm and dragged me across an empty aisle, explaining to me that she had requested we sat together. The Chancellor, owing her for the incident the other day, was in no position to disagree. The very center of the room is where she stopped, reading off her name posted on the desk in front of her. "A-ra-ta, Mu-tech-y" she phonetically spoke her name, as if to show off. To her right was mine, Enzeru Adokenai… Once we sat down, I realized how early we were. Save for a few people spread apart the room, we were the only people there. With a glance to my right, I read off the name of my awaiting peer.

"Souji Kyuu…" Oh god…

Time passed on and on as me and Arata enjoyed each others company. We just sat there and talked, not about one specific topic or subject, just… anything… and it felt nice. It took me until just now to realize that I had a real friend in Arata. I prepared to speak, and thank her once more for every little thing she has done for me, but it was then the instructor walked in… I had been lost in our conversation, too lost to notice how full the classroom had become in such a small amount of time. I took a quick glance around the room and instantly spotted Alek and Hyoujinn, sitting relatively close to each other. I also noticed a few colorful people… One man dressed himself in shinobi attire, black face mask and all, very similar to Hyoujinn's samurai theme… Another person, a woman, resembled a pirate… What's the point of these blazers if no one wears them?

"Good morning, class!" The instructor spoke, her attire fitting that of the cliche teacher… Brunette hair tied into a bun, glasses sliding from her face, and formal wear for her profession including a blouse and skirt. "My name is Professor Kunteki, and for today's lesson we will learn of field spells…"

…Really?

"You might as well kick back and make yourself comfortable," Arata whispered to me. "The first few days are nothing but noob classes…"

"Let's say you have Mystic Plasma Zone face-up on the field with Field Barrier active. If I activate Heavy Storm, what happens to them?" The professor asked, as if looking for the newer students, like me, to answer.

"They are both destroyed," One man answered.

"No, idiot," Alek quickly responded from across the room. "Field Barrier's effect protects Mystic Plasma Zone from Heavy Storm. Field Barrier is destroyed, the field spell is not."

"Correct," The professor said, a little wary of Alek's response. "From this point on, no answer is a bad answer. You are all here to learn, not cower in the shadow of higher ups! No more bashing someone else's answer."

"But miss!" Arata spoke out. "Why did Alek get to do it? He sucks."

"Arata!" I whispered.

The class laughed as Alek growled. "Because you had some guys dick stuffed in your mouth, you didn't get the chance!"

"Don't be jealous, you only wish your dick could fit in a girl's mouth!"

"It's too big, I'm missing out!"

I couldn't help but laugh anymore, listening to them fight was hysterical, and the entire class agreed. Once the class had uproar into discussion, the instructor doing her best to silence them, Arata gently pulled at my sleeve, signaling to follow her. She pulled me close to the ground, crawling behind the desks to go unnoticed. With the teacher distracted, we made our way out the door. From there, she ran, with my arm held in her grasp.

"Now where are we going?!" I asked her as I struggled to catch my breath.

"All that stuff is so boring, plus aren't you curious to why Souji didn't show up?" She asked me back. She was right, I was, but it was none of our business! Arata led me out of the academy entirely and down the path we came on. And there they were…

Hanging out exactly where we left them, Souji and Himek stood by the trees, silent. Silent, until Himek noticed us.

"The slut and her friend are back," He smirked at Souji.

"Would you stop calling her that?" Souji asked him.

"Hell no, they're nothing…"

"We can hear you, jerk offs!" Arata yelled. "Why the hell are you two cutting?"

"Why are you cutting?" Himek retaliated. Now she had nothing to say.

"What did we ever do to you?" I asked them now, still trying to breath.

"What's wrong with you, fuck the wrong guy or something?" Himek continued to remark.

Silently, Arata activated her disk. "Talk shit all you want, but step it up and prove you even have the right to act better than us!"

"No, no!" Souji intervened, staring at me through the corner of his eyes. "H-Himek, you need to stop it!"

"What the hell are you going to do about it? I can say whatever I want."

Souji activated his disk next. Himek laughed.

"You? You're nothing more than what your rank explains, a novice!"

"Then you should have no problem beating me. I have to do something to look good in front of her after all of the crap you've been saying!" Souji caused me to hide behind Arata, making her laugh.

"Whatever…" Himek responded, activating his disk with a cocky smile. "We'll see in the end, novice!"

"Duel!" The two shouted. As much as he creeped me out, I hated how this guy treated Souji. I hoped he beat his opponent hard… Souji looked very nervous, not a good sign…

Souji - 4000

Himek - 4000

"Come on, kid! Beat his ass!" Arata cried, cheering for him next to me. She didn't seem to be too happy either. I quietly made myself comfortable along the ground and waited patiently for the duel to start. I had a bad feeling.

"I don't have time to waste on humoring you, Novice, take your turn and let's get this over with!" Himek complained, angling his body in a form that reminded me of Alek, holding his disk in a ready position. Souji was almost the opposite. He stood with a very poor composure, his disk rested calmly across his waist. He growled, irritated, and drew his five cards.

"Believe me, it won't last long, asshole!" Souji announced, pulling his top card. "I'll start and summon my Dawnbreak Gardna(1500/500, Light/Warrior/Gemini, Level 3) in attack position!"

Upon placement, a majestic figure appeared on the field, standing tall upon firm legs of stone. He looked very powerful, as his heavy arms rose to his chest and fingers curled into fists, ready to fight. The forearms of this creature were very bulky, a golden design dancing along the face of what resembled a pair of shields. His head slowly rose, giving the opponent a fierce glance. As I watched, Himek only laughed. "And what does this creature do?"

"Nothing, not yet at least," Souji responded, sliding two cards into the spell and trap slots closest to his hands. "I set two cards face-down, and end my turn from there."

"A lot of good your Gardna is about to do you… I draw!" Himek yelled, pulled his card from his disk. "I'll start the duel for real now, if you don't mind. I summon my Green Gadget(1400/600, Earth/Machine/Effect, Level 4) in attack position, and activate Double Summon from my hand!" Himek quickly played, activating his spell as his creature was summoned to the field. It was a very odd monster, a large, green robot with a single gear spinning upon its torso, two smaller gears acting as armor for his shoulders.

"What kind of monster is that, Arata?" I asked, figuring she'd know about Machine types.

To my disappointment, she shook her head. "I'm not sure. If a pompous dick like him is playing them, I'm not interested, either!"

"Call me what you wish, woman," Himek remarked. "I'll explain to your slow girlfriend, Souji."

Souji instantly blushed a deep red, almost matching his hair in color. Quickly, he interrupted. "She is not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever," Himek ignored. "When a gadget monster is summoned to the field, I am allowed to add another gadget monster from my deck to my hand, simple?" He asked, glaring at me, then at Souji. He nodded, appearing intimidated.

"This guy's too rough with Souji," I complained. Arata gave me a perk of her brow, and I could see a laugh trying to force through the barracks of her lips. "What?"

"Nothing," She played off. I glared at her. "A lot of professionals use scare tactics like this. All Souji has in his way is a crappy machine type, but Himek puts on the stress and makes it seem like a big deal."

"With my Green Gadget's effect," He began again. "I can bring Red Gadget(1300/1500, Earth/Machine/Effect, Level 4) from my deck to my hand, and with my Double Summon spell card, I can summon it right away!"

The next monster arose, very similar to the Green Gadget. A red robot with a single, large gear rotating upon its back, arms folded along the metallic torso. Himek continued before Souji could even respond. "And once Red Gadget is on the field, I can add Yellow Gadget to my hand."

"What the hell is the point in doing all of that?!" Souji yelled.

"Keep your head straight, stupid, you still have the stronger monster," Arata commented, a lazy point of her fingers aimed at Dawnbreak Gardna. "You're not impressing Enzeru by being a spas!"

"Um…" Souji coughed.

"Arata!" I yelled at her.

"Focus on the duel, Novice," Himek demanded. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Finally," Souji pretended to sigh. "My turn!" He said as he peered into his hand, and then to the card he drew. "I summon one of my favorites, Goggle Golem(1500/500, Earth/Rock/Gemini, Level 4) in attack position!" He summoned his next creature, causing a slight confusion to fall upon Arata and I. The monster roared, flexing its large, muscular arms before mimicking Red Gadget's pose. His arms rested in a cross over his powerful chest, armed with a pair of steel knuckles. A rock creature and a warrior creature? Maybe this one had an effect…

"I don't understand Souji's deck, Arata…"

"You don't need to," She smiled. "I think I know, but just sit back and watch."

"Next, I'll also activate Double Summon, allowing me two summons this turn," Souji began.

"Good, Souji will have field advantage after that," I nodded.

Arata just pointed another finger. "I don't think that's what he's doing…"

I looked to Souji's two monsters, and from beneath them, I could see a mysterious light dancing at their feet. Dust from the dirt below spiraled in unison with expanding streams of the golden lights, and after a brief roar from both Dawnbreak Gardna and Goggle Golem, Souji spoke. "My monsters are all special, Himek. Originally, they have no effects, none of them do. But when I sacrifice my Normal Summon, I can permanently activate the effects of a monster so long as it's on the field. As you can see, I have two monsters…"

"And with Double Summon, he has a Normal Summons to sacrifice," Arata finished for him, nodding her head in approval.

"What would be the point of that?!" Himek complained. "You can just use monsters who already have their effects!"

"Like I said, my monsters are special… I gemini summon Goggle Golem!" He demanded, and at once, the spectacle vanished. "Once gemini summoned, Goggle Golem's attack power is increased to 2100!"

"Not too bad," Arata sighed, looking to Souji's unafraid opponent. He had something, we both knew it.

"Dawnbreak Gardna, defense position! Goggle Golem, take down his Green Gadget!" Souji's command was set forth, as was his creature. The muscular monster curled his fingers into fists and began his sprint, preparing the assault. The golem roared when his fist was thrown, seeming to crush the small creature with ease, until the fist was stopped… Light spiraled around the golem's fist, as if holding him in place, just before the green machine would be sent to the grave.

"Reveal face-down, Mirror Force," Himek announced calmly, watching Souji's golem shatter into light. "My creatures are unharmed, and all monsters you control in attack mode parish… Unfortunately, your Gardna lives."

"God dammit!" Souji growled, loudly, his eyes locked on to his only creature.

"Keep your cool, Souji!" I yelled. I could see a building smile on his face once I raised my voice…

"Yes, Enzeru," He smiled at me, causing me to hide behind Arata. She laughed.

"Young love is cute, I miss it," Arata placed her head on my head, sliding out of the way.

"You're only a year older than me!" I complained.

"Would you shut the hell up?" Himek demanded of us.

"Man, you can't say that to her!" Souji defended me, although I didn't need it…

"I can say whatever the fuck I want," Himek responded back. "Get back to the game, Novice."

"God dammit… I end my turn!"

"Finally… My turn, I draw!" Himek continued the game. "And I summon my Yellow Gadget in attack position."

The final gadget was in play, a yellow replica of the red one, both standing aside the tall, green one. Himek began to laugh, building within him before exploding forward. Souji continued to growl, more than frustrated with his opponent. I would be too… This guy was, as Arata would say, a jerk off…

"Now that I have all three of my monsters in play, I can activate a new kind of trap card… One that will have you at your knees… I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" Himek laughed, activating his trap… The ground began to shake, as it did when something major was about to happen. It was almost as if it were a sign… From behind Himek, a very tall figure began to arise out of the light. At first, it appeared to be a robot, hunched over itself, as if de-active… The gadgets began to move from Himek's side of the field, running towards the robot in an adorable manor… On a more serious note, I caught Souji staring at me, rather than the duel. Did he really find me that attractive?

"Pay attention, lowlife!" Himek yelled, snapping Souji out of his trance. He simply growled, waiting for his opponent to finish his move. "My Stronghold trap card acts as a monster once it is activated."

"No big deal…" Souji sighed.

"It's about to be a big deal… Because when I control all three of the Gadgets on my side of the field, my Stronghold gains 3000 attack! Stronger than anything in your pathetic deck!"

"3000?!" Arata and I repeated, watching the robot rise to its feet very slowly, standing at an estimated twenty or so feet high, with the Gadget monsters positioned along its chest.

"Go, my Stronghold! Attack his last remaining line of defense! Destroy Dawnbreak Gardna!" Himek demanded of his creature. The gigantic machine prepared a fist and crushed the very ground Souji's gardna defended. A crater was left where the monster once was, and like child's play, Souji was wide open. The three gadgets detached from the mecha, waiting upon Himek's command to destroy Souji…

"Arata…" I whispered, trying to do the math in my head.

'Finish him off… Go, attack his life points directly!" Himek demanded of his creatures, who eagerly followed. The three gadgets flew down towards Souji, each one hitting him right after the next, throwing him to his hands and knees, cringing…

Himek - 4000

Souji - 100

"God… dammit…" Souji panted, Himek only laughed.

"That was pathetic, you were struck by my weakest monsters and you're already on your knees. Just surrender now before I embarrass you even farther."

And with that, Souji reached for his deck, without a word, slowly placing his flat palm over his cards. A symbol of surrender…

"Stop it right now, Souji," I growled. "How the hell do you think surrendering is going to make you look? A true warrior would want to die fighting on his feet than die crying on his knees! Isn't that what you want out of this?!"

He just looked at me. Him and everyone else.

"If you give up, then there's no chance you'll ever beat him! If you're trying to impress me—"

"This isn't about impressing you…" He interrupted. I was kind of surprised, that was the first full sentence he's said to me… "Not anymore…"

"Then what are you trying to do here?" Arata asked.

"This bastard… He disrespects women, talks about them as if they were nothing but slaves… Yes, at first, I just wanted to look good for you, Enzeru… But after all of the shit he's been saying, I can't let him get away with this… Himek!" He cried.

"What?!" He complained.

"If I beat you… You have to apologize to Enzeru and Arata…" Souji growled, pushing himself to his feet to the best of his ability.

"Hm… and if I beat you, you have to drop out of Duel Academy," Himek threw his side of the bet in.

He couldn't expect Souji to take that and accept it, could he? That's way too dramatic of a bet just for an apology!

"Fine… It doesn't matter what I have to put up, I'm not going to lose…"

"Then continue the duel, draw your last card!"

"My turn… I draw!"

"It's over, Souji," Himek commented.

"I'm getting sick of hearing your damn mouth!" I yelled at him. Everyone glanced, Arata especially, as if they couldn't believe what I said. "It is not over, shut the fuck up! Souji, finish him off. If you lose and you have to drop out, you can't flirt with me anymore!"

"…" Arata coughed. "Damn, Enzeru. I'm rubbing off on you."

"…" Souji did the same, his face a deep red color. "F-Fine… I, um…"

"Take a breath, Souji," Arata teased. "Get back in the game now."

"I activate Painful Choice from my hand! I choose five cards from my deck, then you choose one of them to add to my hand. The rest are sent to the graveyard," Souji explained. Five cards then sat in his hand. Blazewing Butterfly, Dawnbreak Gardna, Synthesis Spell, Future Samurai, and Infinity Dark… Four monsters, one spell card.

"What an easy decision. I choose the only non-monster card!" Himek eagerly pointed out. Souji simply smiled.

"Thank you, very much. The duel is over! Reveal face-downs, Birthright!" Souji demanded. Two identical trap cards swung upright, bringing back Dawnbreak Gardna and Goggle Golem from the graveyard. "With Birthright, I can Special Summon one normal monster from my graveyard. Gemini monsters are treated as normal monsters once they hit the graveyard, Don't get used to seeing them, however…"

"I won't, they will vanish just as they did before!" Himek warned.

"Activate, the Synthesis Spell ritual card!"

"A ritual monster?!"

"By removing my Goggle Golem and my Dawnbreak Gardna from the field, I can bring forth my most powerful monster… Arise, LYCANTHROPE!(2400/1800, Earth/Beast-Warrior/Ritual/Effect, Level 6)" Souji commanded his beast to rise, and with a powerful roar, the creature came forth. In place of both of his previous monsters, his ace howled for battle. A tall, menacing wolf, standing on its hind legs with claws lashing forth, stood ready. "And finally, my last resort, equip my monster with the Ritual Weapon spell card, farther increasing his strength by 1500 points…"

"Oh no… he's even stronger than my stronghold…"

"I'm not after your stronghold… Attack, Lycanthrope! Destroy his Yellow Gadget!" Souji demanded. The beast prepared the blade now attached to its arm, increasing his power to 3900. With a sharp howl into the air, the beast broke into a sprint. Himek looked on, devastated, as the small, yellow creature shattered to pieces with a single swipe of the beast's arm.

Himek - 1300

Souji - 100

"I'm still in this… You have far less life points than I do!" Himek tried to encourage himself.

"Not quite… Activate, Lycanthrope's special effect…"

"No…"

"Remember the part about my Gemini monsters being special? Lycanthrope, when he deals damage to your points, he inflicts more damage equal to the number of Gemini monsters in the graveyard times two-hundred… and I have six." Souji explained, a smile stuck to his face.

Himek - 100

Souji - 100

"No, this can't happen! I can't be on the same level as someone like you! I quit!" Himek yelled furiously. Arata stood in shock, as did I at the turn around Souji just made… And Himek just threw in the towel like that?…

Himek - 0

Souji - 100

"I'd rather surrender and keep my dignity than lose to someone like you, I am no where near your level!" Himek complained and ranted, the furious expression on his face enough to laugh at. "Nor will I apologize, I did not lose to you and I never will!" He screamed as he ran, leaving us behind to laugh at his expense.

"Yeah yeah, get the hell out of here!" Souji yelled back at him, laughing in victory. Arata took an elbow to my side, pushing me to act.

"Good job, Souji… That was impressive…" I said to make him happy. It was fun to watch, and he did good.

"It wasn't a good job, I didn't get him to apologize to either of you…" He sighed.

"That's not important. You stood up for yourself, defended Arata and me—"

"Although I didn't need it," Arata quickly interrupted.

"—Defended Arata and me, and proved him wrong. I had nothing to do with it," I smiled to him, reassuring that his success was his own.

He smiled back at me, appearing unsure what to say next.

"Thank you," I said to him, hoping to get some kind of response that would leave him satisfied.

"You are very welcome, you both are!" Souji became the cocky one now. At least he felt successful. "Is… um…"

"What?" I asked him as his voice trailed away, his eyes to the ground.

"Is it possible… that I can see you again…?"

"…" Arata coughed again.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing me very often…" I sighed, remembering his seat next to mine in class. Dammit…

"I'm looking forward to it!" He quickly said as he turned his back, running off towards the academy…

"Excited little bastard isn't he?" Arata whispered.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head.

"He's your boyfriend, I guess."

"Arata!"

She laughed at me. "Yeah yeah I know…

* * *

A/N: I am now accepting OCs, PM me if you would like to see your OC appear in YGO Unlimited Boundary. Please use this format.

Name:  
Age:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Deck:  
Personality:  
Reoccurring character?: (Yes or No)  
Extra Information:

Thank you very much for reading! I will be gone for the weekend and unable to write, plus I have come down with a small bug, but I promise a chapter nine by Wednesday, so look out for it.


	10. Chapter 9

_Enzeru: One minor set back, stomach virus, and case of insomnia later, chapter nine arrives!_

_Arata: So, the plot slowly begins to unfold... And you thought this was a bunch of random occurrences. There's a story line, people!_

_Enzeru: Don't ruin it for them, Arata..._

_Arata: Fine, fine... We're approaching the end of the first arc! Only three more episodes to go._

_Alek: It's about time I get screen time... this story would suck if I wasn't in it._

_**Yugioh! - Unlimited Boundary!**_

_**Opening Theme - Solar Wind by Snowkel www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AE4Jv5L2yD4**_

_**Episode 10 - The Epic Finale!(Pt 1 of 3) Alek's Overflowing Power!**_

Days went on in the academy like clockwork, and before I knew it, a week had passed. Every morning, I would wake up to Arata, every day I would spend time with people I could connect with, and fall once more asleep to rise again and start all over. As repetitive as it sounded, it was the most fun I've ever had. Each day was a day spent with a friend, Souji to my misfortune, never failed to greet me each morning. Hyoujinn and I would spend time together in the nights, where she always stood upon the roof of the Obelisk dorm, admiring the night sky. Alek, as of the second day of class, picked up an interesting attire that never failed to catch my eye. A jacket, its tail to the back of his knees and colors split down the center, now hung open across a black t-shirt. One side of the jacket was colored black, as the other was white, a walking representative of his deck.

Everyone had such a diverse personality, each and every one of them unique, and in a sense their decks reflected this... No two people played the same deck, and each play style was different in their own way... As Arata had told me, the first few weeks of class was basic, 'noob' stuff, that we had already known since the game began. Today, however, I learned of a new concept that took me by fascination. Spirits.

"Class, shut up," Joked Professor Kunteki in an attempt to settle the classes morning discussions. "We have an interesting guest speaker here to talk to all of you."

I tilted my head towards Arata. "Is this normal?"

"Guest speakers? Only when it's something important regarding Duel Monsters,,, They don't let just anyone come here to instruct, so they have to be legit," She explained, smiling.

"Class, class. Everyone, please, welcome Mister Arren Brairson!" The professor asked of us, and while only a few of us showed their excitement with applause, I myself found this to be a wonderful experience. Upon the call of his name, a tall man paced through a side doorway, blue eyes scanning the classroom behind a pair of reading glasses. A hand slid through his brown hair before escaping into a frontal pocket in a black suit, duel disk dormant across his wrist. He solemnly walked to the center of the room at the foot of the ascending rows, a smile on his face.

"Good morning," He laughed. "I've been asked by Chancellor Bannori to speak to all of you in the advanced course about a study that I've dedicated my life to. Duel spirits."

"Duel spirits?" I heard Alek announce in question. "What the hell?"

"Well, as all of us know, Duel Monsters began as a ritual in ancient Egypt, where the Pharaoh ruled over the magic of duel spirits. I am apart of a special archeological society that studies this power, and their connection with the duelists themselves. It's understood that special individuals can see their spirits, even interact with them," Arren went on to explain, a puzzling concept to talk to teenagers about. Our cards being alive?

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard... Duel Monster cards can't possibly have ghosts in them!" Alek objected, skeptical of the concept.

"Not ghosts, spirits... And I can prove it," Arren smiled at Alek, a laid back and confident composure to his stance. He raised a hand and extended his finger towards Arata. "This young lady, Genex Controller is her ace card."

"Everyone knows that," Alek complained.

Arata laughed. "I wonder why that is?"

"Because you never shut your damn mouth."

"Because I'm more famous than you are, jerk off."

"Yeah okay, I take it back, that's more ridiculous than spirits!"

"You want to go, dragon boy?"

"Bring it, cyborg!"

The two of them went on to argue as I sat amused. It seemed like an every day thing between them, their rivalry... I felt more attentive to Arren, who nervously smiled and backed away from the argument. He tried to continue.

"The young lady next to her then," He pointed to me. "Hm..."

"What?" I helplessly asked. I didn't realize how loud I spoke, or how interested I become... Embarrassed, I sat back with my head knelt to the ground.

"I've never seen a spirit like yours before..." He whispered. "A powerful sense of guard and protection... the glare in her eyes, her stance..."

The class sat quiet as Arren rambled in what sounded like madness. He cleared his throat, his eyes once gentle, now a serious gaze aimed at me. "I apologize, class. I seem to have lost my head there..."

"I still think you're full of it. Things like that can't possibly exist... If any of that was possible, we wouldn't need guns or weapons of any kind to win wars, we could throw a Blue Eyes White Dragon at the assholes and watch a piece of cardboard eat them," Alek sighed.

"I don't believe we could do that even if I was right, Seto would never part with his prized creatures," Arren nodded back, a smile cracking on several faces at the dry joke. "The point of this hearing is not to be judgmental, but to widen the horizons of thought... If something like this can be possible, is possible, who is to say that there isn't something even bigger in the world? Something even more amazing than this...?"

"What do you think about all this, Souji?" I asked him, who surprised me with his silence today.

"I believe him... I kinda feel like I know what he's saying, about seeing spirits and all... You?"

"He looks like he knows what he's talking about, and it all sounds real..."

"Lighten up Alek, it's nice to think about whether it's real or not, isn't it?" Arata asked him calmly, the first serious line I've heard her say to him.

"You can live in fairy tales all you want to Muteki, I refuse to believe that any kind of mysticism is behind it... My family is not the proud generation it is today because of ghosts and parlor tricks!"

"Then why don't I prove that it is more than parlor tricks, that there is truth behind my words! We should duel, child... The proof will fall in place from there," Arren challenged him, an interesting thing to do... If he knew Arata, than he had to have known Alek, and know that he's one of the best here... Why would he do something like this? And just to prove a point?

"Whatever... You don't know what you're doing, I'd be happy to prove you wrong."

"Um..." The professor, whom I forgot was even there, tried to interrupt. "Class ended...?"

"Come then, Alek... Let us begin," Arren simply smiled, arms crossed at the chest as he walked out of the room the same way he came. Alek quickly followed in turn, followed by Arata, me, and Souji as the remainder of the class went about the rest of their day and classes. Arren led us out into the courtyard in front of the school, a concrete walkway separating him and Alek from each other. The two of them gave each other a competitive gaze, as if each one had something to prove. While Alek kept his usual, "I hate you" stance, Arren seemed much more calm about it all.

The three of us stood at the sidelines as usual, out of the way of it all, to sit back and enjoy the game being played. With nothing at stake and no reason to worry, it was nice to just relax and spectate once in a while. Souji stood to my right, unnaturally close to my side, and I leaned against Arata to escape it. "Save it for the bedroom, Souji," Arata teased. The both of us instantly blushed, him more than me, for once.

"Let's get this started already," Alek demanded upon activation of his disk.

"As you wish, Alek," Arren did the same, both manning their stances.

"Duel!"

Alek - 4000

Arren - 4000

"You go first," Alek scoffed, removing the top five cards from his deck, an emotionless poker face appearing.

"Gladly. I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500, Water/Sea Serpent, Level 4) in attack position!" Arren called for his creature, a mysterious beast taking stand in front of him. Looking no different than a man in violet armor, the warrior spun a trident between its fingers, awaiting orders from its summoner. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn then, I draw!" Alek picked up his next card, quickly starting his turn. "And I summon my Chaos-End Master(1500/1000, Light/Warrior/Tuner/Effect, Level 3) in attack position as well." The next creature rose before Alek, a man clad in white robes and golden armor, wings unfolding behind his back as he took his place. It was an angel...

"That's a new card," Arata sighed. "Doesn't really seem to fit him at all, though..."

"Next, I activate the spell card, Shrink. With it, I can halve your monsters attack power, reducing it low enough to be destroyed. Go, Chaos-End Master!"

Arren smiled.

"Attack his Sea Serpent!" Alek commanded, watching his angel charge the beast with fists pulled back, striking Arren's monster until it shattered into light.

Alek - 4000

Arren - 3400

Arren didn't say a word.

"When Chaos-End Master destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck with 1600 or less attack points. With it, I choose my Sphere of Chaos!(1600/0, Dark/Machine/Effect, Level 5)" The next monster to appear was nothing more than its name suggested, a large, black ball emitting golden light from multiple crevasses. "And I'll tune the two together..."

"Go ahead," Arren nodded.

"Wasn't asking your permission... Tuning my Sphere of Chaos to my Chaos-End Master! The darkness of hell is unlimited! Arise from this darkness and unleash upon them eternal night! Synchro Summon, the darkness of my heart, Dark End Dragon!(2600/2100, Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Level 8)" One of Alek's best creatures now came forth, the towering monster of a dragon spread its tainted wings across its back, roars flooding its maw to show off its power.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I draw then, my turn! I activate the field spell, A Legendary Ocean!" Arren exclaimed as the scenery faded away. Trees and earth turned into an endless sea, with the sky kissing the waters edge at the horizon. I hung tight to Arata, despite it all being a hologram, it scared the hell out of me how real it looked... We were standing on water, yet I seemed to be the only one affected.

"Relax, Enzeru..." Arata said quietly.

"I'm trying..." I complained.

"With my field spell, my creatures gain an attack boost of 200 points, however that's not the important part... I summon my Mermaid Knight(1500/700, Water/Aqua/Effect, Level 4) in attack position, and activate the spell card Big Wave Small Wave..."

Upon activation of Arren's spell, the waves under us began to shift. A tower of water arose to engulf Arren's only monster, concealing it from Alek. "With this spell card, I can destroy all monsters I control, and special summon a number of monsters in their place. I only have one, but that's all I'll need, release!" Arren commanded, an arm extending to the sky. The water faded away, and in place of his mermaid was a dragon... The blue serpent curled around itself and roared once exposed, red spines flexing as it roared as if trying to intimidate Alek's dragon. "My Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!(2600/1500, Water/Sea Serpent/Effect, Level 7)."

"..." Alek sighed.

"With the attack boost I gain, my dragon is more than capable of stomping yours, but I'd much rather use the effect... By destroying Umi or Legendary Ocean, I can destroy all cards on the field..." Arren explained.

"Are you kidding?! That's so broken!" Alek complained as the water below gathered around the serpent. With a single roar, the ocean turned into a torrent, swarming the field in a spiral. I clung even tighter to Arata as the water destroyed the field. When all had cleared, the only thing left standing was Arren's creature, ready to strike at Alek's open field.

"Attack his life points directly, Levia-Dragon!" Arren ordered his beast to attack, and with a brutal swipe of its massive tail, it did so. Alek growled in frustration as his points dropped...

Alek - 1400

Arren - 3700

"I end my turn."

"Good... I draw!" Alek pulled his next card, staring at his hand for a few quiet moments before deciding what to do. "I activate Foolish Burial, sending one card from my deck to the graveyard. I choose my Wish Dragon..."

"That's a new one too," Arata twisted her expression.

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn! Bring back my Wish Dragon(700/100, Light/Dragon/Effect, Level 2) in attack position!"

"Why wouldn't he bring back his Dark End Dragon?" Souji asked, puzzled by it.

"Because," Arata sighed. "He has something even stronger than either Dark End or Light End Dragon... One of the hardest monsters to use in the game, as well as one of the best..."

"Now, release Wish Dragon! By doing this, I can Special Summon two Wish Dragon tokens!"

"That's it..." Arren whispered.

"Release both of them for the strongest beast in my entire deck! The monster that represents the blood in my very body, my ace dragon! Light and Darkness Dragon!(2800/2400, Light/Dark/Dragon/Effect, Level 8)" Alek yelled for his monster, clustering light gathering before Alek as an introduction of his monster, bringing it forth from his hand to the field. The light formed a pillar as wings pushed through it, one white, angelic, the other black, demonic. With a powerful scream, the light shattered into sparkles, unleashing the monster. Two tails waved behind the beast, split down the middle identical to Alek's jacket. "At the cost of 500 of its attack points, this monster can negate every move we make..."

Souji and I stared at the dragon in wonder, never seeing anything like it before...

"There it is, the spirit of your family, Alek..." Arren pointed out.

"Anyone who knows of my family line knows of my monster... You continue to prove nothing!" Alek yelled at him. "Next, I activate Tuning from my hand."

"Are you slipping? Your dragon negates that!" Arata scolded Alek.

"I know that, stupid..." He spoke back. "My dragon loses 500 attack points to negate my card. I'll do it again by activating A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon..."

"You're deliberately lowering your attack points?" Arren asked

"You're the archeologist, you tell me," Alek played. With his dragon at 1800 attack points, I'd even be confused. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"As you wish... I draw and send Warrior of Atlantis to my graveyard from my hand to add--."

"Negated," Alek interrupted.

Arren coughed. "Fine then... I activate Fissure from my hand."

"Also negated."

"Then I play a second Legendary Ocean--."

"Once more, negated..."

"After that then, you're out of attack points to negate any more moves."

"Light and Darkness Dragon still has 300 attack points left though," Souji pointed out.

"He can only negate when he pays 500 attack points... If he has less, he can't do anything," Alek smiled, for the first time in the entire duel.

"I release my Levia Dragon for an even stronger beast... Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus!(2900/1600, Water/Sea Serpent/Effect, Level 8) Attack his dragon and end the duel!"

As the new, much larger, much more powerful beast took the stage, both of its heads roared with power. Alek's dragon prepared a flame as counterattack, building between its maw as Arren's did the same. Before Arren's dragon could even pry apart its jaw, a jump was forced out of Arata and I... Alek's dragon attacked first, the massive torrent of white and black mixed into fire and ripped apart Arren's beast... "How...?"

Arren - 1300

Alek - 1400

"Reveal trap card, Reverse Trap!" Alek cried, flipping over the face-down card at his feet. "All effects that change the attack and defense of a monster on the field is reversed for this turn only... Meaning each 500 attack points lost is another 500 gained, increased to 5300 points. Your dragon stood no chance against mine..."

Arren laughed heartily, impressed and surprised by the move. The holograms began to fade away as Arren lowered his disk, deactivating once it hit his side.

"What are you doing, you're giving up?" Alek asked.

"Not giving up, I've simply seen all I needed to see... The outcome of this duel proved nothing," Arren began. "But how you acted proved my point entirely..."

"What are you talking about?" Alek growled.

"There is no way you could have known my intentions... Your Light and Darkness Dragon could have destroyed my Levia Dragon and that would have been the end of it. You held back your attack, not because of intuition or instinct, but because you were told to... Your dragon shared your thoughts and gave you its own, you are a special man, Alek. Your dragons think so," Arren laughed merrily before his hands escaped into his pockets once more, walking back towards the academy, passing Alek's dumbfounded face with a strut of victory. "A dark spirit haunts you, Daigomi... I think you already knew that..."

"That can't be true, it's all lies!" Alek yelled, quickly turning his body to scream at Arren, only to find that he was already gone...

"There were no lies to that," Hyoujinn spoke up, scaring the hell out of Arata and me.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Arata scolded her.

"The longer I remained without notice, the more skillful it proves I am, young one..." Hyoujinn smiled.

"Young one? I'm older than you are!" Arata argued.

Arata went ignored. "What the man says is true, Dragon-sama, Angel-sama can tell you my bond with my samurai..."

"Dragon-sama?" Arata tried not to laugh.

"Angel-sama?" Souji did the same.

"Don't even judge..." Alek and I sighed in unison.

"Right, when I watched Hyoujinn duel before... Her monsters interacted with her, and she could do the same to them. She protected them from attacks, fought of monsters... It was amazing to watch," I recalled. "Your samurai are alive...?"

"It's hard to explain... but I think Alek gets it the most..."

With the deactivation if his disk and without a word more, Alek stormed off towards the dorms, a single card in hand drowning in his emerald gaze. "Light and Darkness Dragon...?"

* * *

I kept my promise, I am continuing the story on no matter what. Credit for Arren Brairson goes to Skyline Stanza, he is Skyline's character and a now important part of my story. The first arc of Unlimited Boundary ends in only two more episodes, when "The Epic Finale" ends, I hope it will be enough to leave people asking for more. With the break in the arc, I shall not stop writing... Between the arcs, there will be a movie-fic, already completed and waiting to be posted from my computer. It will be broken into five parts and either posted in addition to this thread, or on a separate thread on its own. I have not decided yet ^^; But, I have written a... written version of a trailer XD

Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary Movie # 1

Winter vacation begins and we follow Enzeru, Arata, and Alek back to the city of Neo-Domino where they belong. There, they discover Enzeru's life before Duel Academy and the truth behind Alek's "Dark Spirit". Lives are on the line as the weather becomes erratic, snow and ice storms hindering the streets of the city, many found dead in its wake. Upon investigation, two new threats appear in the face of the three, and the entire city lies in the hands of the three students, featuring Arata's first Turbo Duel, a duel of draconic vengeance, and a game that could decide the fate of Neo-Domino, or the life of Enzeru Adokenai herself.

_Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary!  
The Beautiful Maiden and the Boundary of Ice!  
"The Fight for Domino City" _


	11. Chapter 10

**_Arata: Does anyone even remember that this story still exists? What the fuck Alas?_**

**_It's not my fault . I'm not about to make excuses but it's been hard on me, friends and family problems get in the way along with high school and post secondary classes, mass amounts of homework and trying to keep track of everything, it's hard on a sixteen year old x.x_**

**_Arata: Well get over it, you have three seasons and a movie to finish, at least, before you can bitch about being tired. If you stop writing, I die!_**

**_At least I'm caught up now, and should be back in my groove of one chapter per week on average! No promises, but expect something like that and come to my house to force me to write if I don't._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"You've seen it too then, Ocean-sempai..." Hyoujinn whispered, arms folded into her hakama sleeves with a tilt of her head towards the moon. "And not just in Dragon-sama, Angel-Sama has similar power..."

"Mm..." Arren sighed, turning his head to stare at the young woman. "You are correct... Alek is suffering with his power while Enzeru seems to not even notice hers..."

"Despite them being more similar than they know, the intentions of their spirits seem like complete opposites. Enzeru's watches over her, would have killed the young men that attacked her had I not stepped in... While Alek's hungers... It's slowly attacking his mind, it wants to fight," She pointed out with a sigh in turn. "I worry for both of them."

"They are strong kids, Miss Hyoujinn... I don't think Enzeru would let a thing harm Alek or Arata."

"Be that as it may, Ocean-sempai... I don't think even she can stop it," Hyoujinn stood up straight. "None of them are ready, not for the darkness approaching..."

"Even if we prepared them," Arren laughed. "They wouldn't be ready... A combined effort between the all of us, and maybe we stand a chance."

Now Hyoujinn was the one laughing, with a calm smile on her face she replied. "Is that your way of telling them to work together? How cliche... I'd leave if I were you, get as far away as you can from here..."

"And leave the academy to fend them off their selves? You and I are the only ones who understand the amount of danger they are in, and I refuse to leave until I see it through. They need us."

"Hm... They're finally showing their faces, the Hachimazoku..."

**_Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary!_**

**_Opening theme: Snowkel - Solar Wind www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AE4Jv5L2yD4_**

**_Episode 10 - The Epic Finale! (Pt 2 of 3) Arata's Melancholy_**

"I don't believe you, Chancellor..." Arata said with a quivering lip, fighting back urges of tears.

"My hands are tied, Arata... There's nothing I can do about it! I've tried!" Bannori cried with a stressed hand pulling his bangs backwards, growling in frustration. "The circumstance is beyond my control."

"You've pulled strings before, Chancellor! I can't do something like that to her!" Arata fought back, fingers curled into fists as if ready to kill someone.

"The higher ups, my bosses, it's their call and not mine! I completely disapprove with tactics like this, and I would fight to keep her if there were anything to be done! You know as well as I do that that girl has more potential than anyone at this academy, but with all of the technicalities, I'm helpless. Her defeat of Alek and her proctor, both almost effortlessly for someone of her ranking--."

"Rankings don't mean shit, Chancellor!"

"I know that!" He cried. "I fully believe in her strength as a duelist, but they want her gone! With the defeat of Alek, you are the best in the school, they've chosen you to do it for that reason..."

"He lost for good reason! And if I refuse, what if I refuse to do it?!"

"Then the both of you are gone... Listen, Arata... I am doing my best, I really am. Give me until morning, I'll work all night if I must to put a stop to this... And I will update you with my progress as soon as I can but please, I promise nothing more..."

"What if I just throw the duel?! If i lose on purpose?!" Arata screamed, throwing every excuse she could to make the problem go away.

"It will only hurt you, Arata! You mustn't!"

"Then what do you expect me to do...? Pretend like I never met her...?" Arata's voice quickly became quiet and low, arms trembling once crossed about her chest...

"Give it your all, Arata... fight the warriors fight with full power and respect! You know she'd do the same for you!" Bannori whispered, softly bringing his arms around Arata's fighting frame, breaking down into tears before him... "Now, please... go to your dorm room, and sleep it all off... You need to rest."

Arata couldn't speak, and as tears plagued her eyes she turned her back on Bannori and stormed out of his office, door slamming behind her...

Arata waited for moments before slighting the door open enough to speak. "Enzeru..."

I tilted my head to the door, body cuddled under the warmth of a thick blanket, clad in a crimson nightgown. With a soft yawn, I asked. "Arata?"

"Yeah, it's me... listen, please. I want you to work on your deck tonight..."

"Work on my deck?" I asked, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Don't come closer, Enzeru," She laughed quietly. "I want you to prepare for tomorrow, as if a duel for your life depended on it... Something very important is coming up, and I want you to go at it with everything... okay?"

I stared at the open doorway, confused and estranged by her words. I looked to my bedside, duel disk propped up against the wood, securing my deck. "Alright, Arata..."

"Promise me, Enzeru... You're the best friend I have, I want to know you trust me."

"I trust you, more than anything else, Arata. I promise, I'll go at the duel with everything, I have no intentions of losing," I smiled, although I knew she couldn't see... Once the door had shut once again I quickly gathered my deck and cards. "I don't know what's going on but... I promise."

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the bedroom door being slammed, quickly making me jump from my slumber. I quickly looked to the nightstand, where a completed deck laid neatly stacked, Voltanis the Adjudicator face-up on the top. I smiled a little The random cluster of cards I slept with across my blanket, now organized before my eyes into my deck. Arata must've fixed it for me...

I neglected to stare at the clock while I took my time to dress, my heart beating across my chest as the sense of nervousness came across me. I began to wonder what Arata meant, what duel she spoke of... I slid my blazer over my tank-top and slid my deck into its case. I heard a knock at the door.

"What?" I lazily asked, as opposed to actually opening the door.

"Enzeru," Alek called. "Don't make me come get you, the Chancellor said you're supposed to be in the dueling arena today."

"Did he say what for?" I asked again, rushing to the door to see him.

"What else would you go to the arena for, breakfast? Where is Muteki?" He asked of me, causing a tilt of my head.

"I think she left already... She was acting bad last night, I hope she's alright," I sighed, confused and estranged.

The two of us made small conversation, explaining what happened with Arata last night, and what it had to do with today. He walked me to the arena, forgetting how far of a walk it was from the Blue dorm, and by the time we made it to the doors I was tired, panting. We could hear voices... As if a massive crowd laid in wait inside of the dome.

"Come on now... how the hell did they expect me never to notice?!" I angrily sighed. "Arata basically came out with it that I would be dueling someone soon, they have to wait until the morning of to say something?"

"That's how idiocy works... here's the deal, Enzeru," Alek leaned against the door of the dome, preventing me from entering right away. "I've been digging around since last night and I've gathered a few things... This school is just one of many run by the same company, ran by Kaiba Corp, similar to how a business is ran... The middle man, above the academies yet below Kaiba, acts as the boss of the academy Chancellors and he's pretty pissed I'm sure..."

"Why do you say that? What did I do?" I asked, brushing my hair from my eyes.

"You were a big deal before you even arrived here... because of your entrance exam," He explained. "Winning your duel without losing a single point is hard to do when it's a fair match, especially with who you dueled against, and that stirred up controversy. No one in red should be able to do that, this man has been trying to get your ass kicked out for a while now but he's going too far, he wants proof you are who you claim."

"But I've never claimed anything!" I complained. "I did nothing wrong at all, I don't even brag..." My eyes quickly shift to the ground, unsure what to say.

"I know you haven't but as far as this man knows, you are a cheat and a liar. I'm getting sick of this drama shit, I don't understand why these people can't just accept that you're a beast," He sighed in anger, fingers curling around the door handle.

"That's a lot coming from you..."

"Don't get used to it... This is basically your chance to kick as much ass as possible to keep yourself here. You ready?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll throw both of them out if this girl doesn't get here soon!" The man screamed at the Chancellor, standing next to him impatiently, watching down from the skybox.

"Be patient... Jesus. Why are you stressing so much over this?! They are teenaged girls for Christ's sake!" Bannori complained.

"I don't care who they are, I don't tolerate cheating and scandalism from anyone that attends any of my establishments, they will be penalized for what they've done to my reputation."

"You're sick, you don't even know if they are doing anything!"

"I know that the red girl cheated against my officer, I know she's hiding in the higher ranks dorm room, and I know you and the blue girl hide her! I want to see all of this for my damn self!" He screamed once more.

Bannori growled. "You couldn't have picked a different opponent? You are going to torture them with this... Arata was crying last night because of you!"

"You are much too passive... What better way to bring out anger and power than to put her up against the one she cares about? Not to mention, she isn't going to cheat against her."

"You will see then... and you better hope she does cheat, you better hope that you aren't wrong or you will suffer... You see passive? I see pissed the fuck off."

"Say what you wish... Let us descend to the ground floor, I want to see all aspects of this duel."

Silence soon flooded the room, as well with the arena. Lights lit up the audience as Alek and I paced into the room, a pathway to my position soon visible. Alek gave me a gentle push before receding into the mass crowd, sitting beside Hyoujinn in the frontal row. I couldn't help but smile to see them, along with Souji and Arren watching me, until I saw their faces. They were sad...

Familiar faces painted the crowd, while I may not know them by name, many of them knew me. The earlier shyness that once captivated me with paralysis now was nothing more than a chill... I was confident, happy even, to be surrounded by these people. I took my stance at one end of the arena, allowing my disk to idly shuffle about the cards in my deck, waiting for my opponent to arrive...

* * *

**_Ending Theme: Girugamesh - Owari To Mirai http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gvqkMzVxe8E_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_To every fan and every reader of Yugioh - Unlimited Boundary:_**

I love you. I've had a very (surprisingly) supportive fanbase, I've thanked many of you for your comments, and I appreciate every single word that you have taken the time to write about the story. Quitting it was the dumbest thing I could have ever done. I quit the story because I hit a wall, because I had no idea what to do and accidentally put myself in a position I couldn't turn back from. A mistake I'll never make again. Every day since then I decided to put the story to rest, I've regretted it, and my writing career has suffered deeply for it. I miss it.

"But it's just a stupid fanfiction. Get over it."

It meant a lot to me that so many people actually wanted to read Unlimited Boundary. People PM'd me, asking where the next chapter was. I got favorites daily, comments by the chapter, OC requests from so many people (and I really did have plans for all of the OC's donated to me). I felt like I was writing it for more than just guilty pleasure and love of a card game, people really wanted to know what was going to happen next, and nothing could ever feel better than that sensation to me.

The point of this is to tell anyone who still considers this a story worth reading, that I have not forgotten about you. I have your OC's documented, I have all of your comments saved and PM's in my inbox. And I want to rectify my stupid, stupid mistake. I am a much better writer now than I ever was, with better ideas than I've ever had. I want to use this for something, and giving back to you is all I know to do.

For this, I raise a question. The only fact I know for sure is that I want to write YGO, but where do you stand? Would you still be willing to read?

1: A new story entirely, with little-to-no connections to Unlimited Boundary.

2: A new story, using the characters, themes, and ideas of Unlimited Boundary with a more serious tone.

3: Complete and total rewrite of Unlimited Boundary, don't change a thing.

4: Don't even bother.

Send me your PM's, leave me your comments, hunt me down on AIM/MSN/Yahoo if need be. Let me know what you think, and I promise I'll give back to you with my appreciation and thanks, and hopefully a story you will love. The more you say, the more I know and the more I'll give.

_**- Alastor Nightshade **_


	13. The New Unlimited Boundary

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6082628/1/Yugioh_Unlimited_Boundary_RW

Chapter one is complete, follow the link to read the new Unlimited Boundary, rewritten and remastered.

Favorite the new story and watch for updates, because they're coming soon.

Thank you to every reader for their attention, you're the only reason I work so hard.


End file.
